Dxd netorare 18
by Cruel Joker
Summary: Netorare de dxd
1. Prólogo

Maria solo podía estar sería acostándose en la cama con el resto de las chicas con Issei, después de sexo entre ellos, Maria finalmente se sentía feliz que Nanami haya liberado a King de la esclavitud, aunque tuvo que pagar el precio por su libertad.

Lentamente miró a Nanami dormir cómodamente al pecho de VG con Aine.

A diferencias de las demás chicas que amaba a VG, solo Nanami era la única que no podría llevarse bien debido a su forma de hacer las cosas

No podría hacer nada debido a que Nanami también era la nieta de un celestial, lo que significa que era más fuerte y ahora siendo la reina, muchos más imposible

Nanami era la clase de persona que juegan con las vidas de los demás pero gracia a VG, Nanami solo seguía con VG debido a que el era el único que quedaban de humanidad para Nanami

Nanami era la clases de persona que es muy vengativa y rencorosa y toda manipuladora, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguir sus objetivos

Flash back

En la habitación, Iris estaba dormida a lado de Maria que estaba siendo violada analmente, el responsable es

Ayato Infernall

Maria sólo podía mirar a Iris dormir

-...no te preocupe, use mi magia celestial para hacerla dormir, no despertara aún si tu grita a gemidos...-dijo Ayato acariciando el culo rojo de Maria, le había abofeteado mucho

Nanami había usado su forma masculina (Ayato), para humillar a Maria por haber estado con VG en el pasado, quería darle un escarmiento

Como, usar cigarrillo caliente en el culo de Maria donde decía, la puta de Ayato

-...esta hermosa...-decía Ayato acariciando su culo

Maria saco la mano de su culo para intentar alejar a Ayato de ella.

\- de... dejame~ kyah - gemía Maria de dolor pues le culo le dolía mucho tanto por los golpes, la quemada del cigarro y la verga de Ayato

Pero Ayato la levantó y la puso en su regazo, tomo una teta grande y pesada de Maria y la chupó, al mismo tiempo Maria observaba cómo clones de Ayato sacaron sus vergas para acariciar el rostro dormido de Iris

Dejándo de chupar, miró como sus clones frotaba sus apestosas vergas al rostro de Iris

-...no es hermosa, Maria?...-decía con burla para luego volver a chupar y morder el pezón

\- no toques a Iris... te...voy a matar... ah - Maria quería salir de esta situación y matar a Ayato pero el cuerpo no le respondía bien.

Hacía un gran esfuerzo para ignorar el placer

-..jujuju no puede hacer nada, sólo tiene que mirar como le da a esta puta un baño de mi semen...oh lo hizo ~...-dijo Ayato viendo como sus clones le lleno el rostro y pecho de Iris con mucho semen apestoso

\- ma... maldito seas Nanami! - gruñe Maria solo para gemir ya que se estaba por correr y no quería hacerlo

-...jujuju, me gusta que sea dura, Gremory, debería sentirte afortunada, recibir el amor de VG-kun, y tener hijos ante que yo….sabe, pero no me gusta que esa vez me retrege a la cara eso….-dijo Ayato follando a Maria por el coño mientras Maria gruñía gimiendo

Pronto Maria miró los clones de ayato con sus vergas, metía en la garganta de una dormida Iris por turno, algunos acariciaba las tetas y los otros su coño ya mojándose

-...mirala ,seguro sueña que esta chupando a VG-kun, pobre ~...tanto lo estraña...-dijo Ayato con burla

\- ya... basta Nanami... yo... me... corro... me corro! - gimió Maria para correrse mucho chorrendo su corrida por el suelo.

Tanto que terminó por orinarse

Ayato solo podía reírse al ver como caía Maria con esto..

Levantándose de la cama, recogió la gabardina y lo tiro a Maria

-...Vamos, saldremos afuera...-dijo Ayato hasta que volvió a su forma original, siendo Nanami

Las ahora estaban en un parque de noche, no había nadie.

Maria solo temblaba mirando con enojo a Nanami mientras se cubre con la gabardina.

\- que... que quiere Nanami? No te vastó con violarme delante de Iris? - gruñe Maria

-...jejeje tranquila, hagamos el entrenamiento llamado sexo oscuro... Es una forma simple de controlar nuestra lujuria... asi...-dijo Nanami haciendo un chasquido de dedos

Tanto Nanami como maria regresaba a su edad siendo tan joven, de solo 16 años, pero con cuerpos muy obscenos hasta no poder

Maria se molestó mucho.

\- no sabes cuanto te odio Nanami. - gruñe Maria sujetando fuerte la gabardina para que no se vieran sus enormes tetas

-...jejeje yo te quiero, ve a ese viejo gordo y feo...-dijo Nanami estando en el arbustos con Maria

Señaló a un viejo gordo fumando de noche, parecía solitario pero muy feo

\- no... no voy a hacer eso Nanami, no voy a serle infiel a VG! - dice Maria muy enojada con Nanami, si no fuera una celestial ya la habría desintegrado

-...jejeje no te preocupe, VG lo sabe, le dije que haría un entrenamiento tú y yo para que controlemos nuestra lujuria y por si fuera poco, volvernos más fuerte...mira y observa...-dijo Nanami caminando hacía el viejo

-...oye oji-san...-dijo Nanami

-..que...-dijo el viejo gordo

No término ya que Nanami se quitó su gabardina revelando su cuerpo más obscenos haciendo que el viejo se sorprenda

Maria estaba en shock por lo que hizo Nanami.

\- tu... como puede haces algo así estando casada?! -dice Maria no creyendo que Nanami fuera así

Nanami se alejó del gordo que aún no salía en shock

-...jejeje asi somo los Infernall, somos sucubus, VG lo sabe, aveces no llegamos a controlar neutra lujuria... ahora sigue tú... cuando te marque... Eventualmente caerá en la lujuria al no ser que pueda controlarla...-dijo Nanami aún desnuda

Maria dudó en hacer eso, estaba mal pues le iba a mostrar su cuerpo a otro hombre que no era su esposo VG.

\- (suspiro) silo esto y nos vamos, tengo frío - dice Maria caminando hacia el viejo

El viejo pronto vio que en lugar de Nanami, era una pelirroja que venía con un gran gabardina y tacones rojos, Nanami sonrió

finalmente tendría una compañera de juegos para las noches

Sin decir nada Maria se quitó la gabardina mostrando su obsceno cuerpo al viejo.

El viejo volvió a estar en shock y su ereccion no esperó ver

Maria lentamente sentía calor en su útero, de alguna forma se sentía bien cuando le mostró su cuerpo

-...que me esta pasando?...-pensó Maria mirando la ereccion del viejo

-...finalmente te adapta a la lujuria aún más rápido...-dijo Nanami desnuda a su lado

\- que... que me hiciste Na... na... mi~ - decía Maria con la visión borrosa, sintiendo como ese calor aumentaba

-..cuando te marque, la marca en tu pecho cambia tu cuerpo volviéndote más fuerte, pero a un costo, tendrá una fuerte necesitad de sexo, como una sucubus...-decía Nanami con una sonrisa alegre mientra el viejo gordo chupa su teta gigante, la mano del viejo acariciaba su coño

El viejo comenzó a acariciar el coño de Maria

\- hiiiii... ah no... no puedo... - dice Maria gimiendo, intentó sacar la mano del tipo pero su cuerpo estaba muy sensible y sentía que se iba a correr

Cuando se corrió, Maria estaba con expresión de ahegao pero el viejo no tuvo suficiente, Nanami y Maria lo acompañó al baño de la plaza donde había había otro viejo, ahí ambas tenían sexo

El viejo usaba a la hija del ex-maou y heroína de su mundo como juguete sexual mientra el otro viejo usaba a la celestial Nanami como como funda para su verga, ambas con expresión de ahegao

Maria se apoyaba en la pared con las manos y tenía las tetas aplastadas contra la pared.

\- ah ah ah oji-san~... su verga esta tocando mi útero~ - gemía Maria llena de placer

-...callate puta, tiene la edad de mi nieta y esta a está hora de la noche mostrando tus tetas a todos, que quieren que te violen...-decía el viejo follando el coño de Maria mientras Nanami disfrutaba el sexo con Maria a su lado.

Maria gimio mas fuerte para después ver a Nanami con cariño y lujuria.

\- Na... Nanami~... me gusta esto~... el sexo así es increible~ -decía Maria gimiendo por la verga del viejo en su coño

Después una hora de sexo, los 2 viejos se fueron dejando a las 2 toda un desastre, incluso le orinaron encima a Maria y Nanami

-...que tal el entrenamiento, ~...-dijo Nanami bebiendo el semen que dejó

Se sentía feliz compartirlo con Maria

\- increible~... nunca me sentí así~ - dijo Maria lamiendo el semen en su mano

-...sabe lo solitario que me siento hacerlo sola de noche para controlar mi lujuria, pensé que contigo sería divertido...-dijo Nanami saliendo del baño desnuda con semen saliendo de su coño con Maria a su lado

Ambas caminaba por la calles desnuda

\- ahora eso terminó Nanami... siempre que tengas eso buscame - dice Maria abrazando a Nanami para tocar un pecho y frotar su pezón con su dedo

Pronto Maria y Nanami vivieron a sus formas milf volviéndose más y más obscenos

Ahí Nanami lo llevo a un barrio muy oscuro, llenos de jóvenes pandilleros, negros fumando y drogándose...

Cosa que Maria vio

\- aun quieres mas Nanami? -dice Maria sintiendo

-...si y tú?, ese barrio es especial, donde los jóvenes negros tratan a las mujeres como putas sacos de semen...mira como nos mira..-dijo Nanami sintiendo las miradas de todos

-...si y tú?, ese barrio es especial, donde los jóvenes negros tratan a las mujeres como putas sacos de semen...mira como nos mira..-dijo Nanami sintiendo las miradas de todos

\- fufu ya sabes... cuando tu quieras - dice Maria para mover su enorme culo de forma obscena

Ambas llegaron a un lugar más oscuro y más profundo

Ambas estaba de espalda a espalda

-...Atención todos los negros de este lugar, yo Nanami, mi amiga y yo estamos de turismo, enseña tus vergas negras muy apestosa!...-dijo Nanami en una pose muy provocadora lo cual estaba en cuclillas com sus piernas muy abierta y sus brazos detrás de sus cabezas moviendo de un lado a otros sus enormes tetas goteando leche

Maria sonrió haciendo lo mismo en una pose bastante provocativa, iba a gozar con nanami a su lado


	2. Rizevim x momoyo kawakami x amasaki mio

Mio estaba enfrente del castillo de lucifer ubicado afuera de Kuoh, después que issei cayera después de la pelea con los demás miembros y ser envenenados por Euclid

Momoyo en un arranque de furia, quiso enfrentarse a Rizevim y no había regresado

Mio había venido para salvar a Momoyo y obtener la cura

Detrás de Mio estaba los pocos ejércitos de lucifer muertos, miró la gran puerta

Mio usaba su ropa de combate que consistía en una camisa blanca hasta la mitad de los muslos, unos shorts que eran tapados por la camisa, una correas sobresalían a los costados, la camisa la tenia abierta en la zona del busto dejando ver un top rojo, guantes azules sin dedos y botas de combate negro con rojo.

Mio sin esperar mas pateo la puerta dandose paso al interior del castillo de Rizevim

No tardó en llegar a la sala de trono donde estaba Rizevim sentando en su trono

-...asi que al final viniste, Amasaki Mio...-dijo Rizevim con maldad viendo a Mio que se acercaba mientras su aura de Style era más y más grande

-...cierra la boca viejo lesbiano, vine aquí a ponerle fin a tu estúpida guerra y poder curar a Issei...- dijo Mio seria liberando muchos rayos blancos

Ya veo, bueno, perdí a muchos de mis hombres, mataste a Euclid, pero dime, crees poder vencerme?...-dijo Rizevim levantándose de su trono mientras se acerca hacia Mio

-...soy muy diferente a Issei o Momoyo, Lucifer... Amasaki Style... Zeus! - exclamó Mio mientras su cabello se eriza por la electricidad

Lentamente los ojos de Rizevim aparecía una marca de la familia lucifer

Sonrió

Mio pronto lanzó el puño envuelto de rayo contra Rizevim

-...detente y desactiva su poder...-ordenó Rizevim haciendo detener de golpe a Mio

-...que?... - dice Mio paralizada mientras su Style se desactiva solo.

-...que... que me hiciste?! - gruñe Mio molesta

-...los ojos de lucifer funcionó, bien...desnudate por completo...-dijo Rizevim

Cosa que Mio comenzó a perder el control mientras se quita su ropa

Rizevim habia colocado vídeo grabadora mágico que conectaba a una celda donde estaba Momoyo en la celda, Momoyo estaba enojada ya que estaba encadenada con magia y tenía metido 2 consoladores gigante en su coño y ano.

Mio estaba totalmente desnuda, había recuparado un poco del control de su cuerpo y se tapo los pechos y el coño

-...maldito, como te atreves...- dijo Mio muy enojada mirando con odio a Rizevim

-...jejeje sólo estaba probando mi poder, sabe, puedo ver que eres fuerte, tiene genes fuerte, me dará hijos, humana-dijo Rizevim

Ante que pudiera reclamar, Rizevim ordenó

-...chupa mi verga, puta humana...-ordenó Rizevim mientras se baja el pantalón

Haciendo que Mio se paralice y se agache para chupar su verga con fuerza

Con Momoyo.

-...viejo de mierda... vamos Mio, eres fuerte, se que puede contra ese viejo... de... mierda - susurra Momoyo intentando aguantar sus gemidos.

Con Mio.

La rubia amasaki chupaba la verga de Rizevim con fuerza.

-...no puede ser... que estoy haciendo?... - pensó Mio chupando

Apestaba mucho, el olor era horrible, pero no podía evitar que su coño comenzará a gotear

Rizevim pronto agarró su cabeza

-...ya no soportó más, beba todo mi semen!...-Rizevim se corrió adentro de la garganta de Mio con su semen haciendo que Mio se le infle las mejillas mientras su expresión era de shock

Mio también se había corrido por la corrida de Rizevim, había dejando un pequeño charcos debajo

Sacándo su verga de su boca, término corriéndose en su cara

\- puag... te... mataré... - gruñe Mio escupiendo el semen de Rizevim, por desgracia algo de semen fue su estómago por lo que tenía ganas de vomitar

Al parecer, su mente es más fuerte de lo que creí, sin duda eres fuerte...-elogio Rizevim

Mio envolvió de rayos en su pié para lanzarle la patada pero Rizevim lo interrumpió agarrando sus 2 pezones con fuerza paralizándola

-...KYAHH! - gimió Mio al sentir como le apretaba los pezones.

Con momoyo.

-...hijo de puta...- grito Momoyo molesta por lo que hacía Rizevim a su rival de amor y peleas

Rizevim sonrió con arrogancia al ver como Mio había caído al suelo con expresión de ahegao con las piernas muy abiertas de forma muy patética

-...voy a darle un buen toqué...-dijo Rizevim sabiendo que Momoyo lo estará viendo

Comenzó a orinar encima de Mio

Con Momoyo.

Al ver como ese viejo miserable orinaba sobre ella, se enojó mucho al punto de despertar su Style

\- HIJO DE PUTA! - grito Momoyo moviendose para todos lados intentando romper las cadenas para ir a salvar a Mio

Con Rizevim

Sonriendo, Rizevim finalmente vio que el cabello de Mio se volvió rojo vibrante, los ojos de Mio se torno más rojo

Asi que liberó su máximo poder

Mio estaba jadeando, su cuerpo estaba liberando una aura poderosa que hacía pesado el aire.

\- mi... poder esta... como loco~ - gimió Mio comenzando a masturbarse y con una mano se da masajes fuerte en la teta izquierda

La mente de Mio ya estaba a la última, necesitaba un empujon más

-...arrodillate ante tu amo, perra...-dijo Rizevim forzando aún más a Mio

Eso fue mas que suficiente para terminar de romper la pobre mente de Mio quien tenia pupilas de corazón en los ojos.

\- KYAAAA~! - gimió Mio llegando a un poderoso orgasmo que salía a chorros.

Cambio de escena

Acercándose hacia la celda, abrió revelando a Momoyo enfurecida y con gemidos ya que los consoladores en su 2 agujeros se movía mucho

-...disfrutaste del espectáculo?...-dijo Rizevim pisando el consolador en el coño de Momoyo

\- hiiiii...- gimio Momoyo con baba saliendo de su comisura.

\- maldito... vas a pagar por hacerme esto! - gruñe Momoyo intentando no gemir ya que se estaba por correr

-...sabe, estoy dispuesto a rendirme y entregar esto para si Issei?...-dijo Rizevim mostrando el antídoto

Detrás de Rizevim estaba Mio humillada y derrotada

Puedes engañar a un idiota con esa mierda pero a mi no, una ves me libere te voy a arrancar la garganta y te la meteré por el culo hasta que salga de tu apestosa y podrida boca - gruñe Momoyo con odio

Rizevim agarró el consolador moviéndolo demasiado en el coño haciendo gemir mucho a Momoyo

-...simplemente ya perdí, ya no tengo como recuperarme, tu Issei no tiene mucho tiempo de vida, a cambio de mi antídoto, ustedes se volverían mis putas personales...puede estar con su hombre pero en secreto serán mis putas...-dijo Rizevim

Momoyo se retorcía gimiendo, su coño chorreaba mucho formando un charco.

\- ah ah ah~... no... me reuso... no... engañare a I... KYAH! - Momoyo no pudo terminar ya que finalmente se terminó por correr mucho manchando la cara de Rizevim con sus jugos

Lamiéndo sobre los jugos, Rizevim mostró su enorme verga grande y llena de venas sobre unas sorprendidas Momoyo y Mio

-...apuesto a que tu issei no tiene algo como esto, verdad?...-dijo Rizevim

Cosa que Mio quería chuparlo

-...si lo hace, podrán tenerlos...-dijo Rizevim

Momoyo quedó muy cansado por el orgasmo ya que ella no tenia mucha actividad sexual a diferencia de Mio, apenas si tuvo su primera vez con Issei pero Mio le llevaba la delantera.

Mio se acercó gateando con una sonrisa tonta mirando hipnotizada la verga de Rizevim

-...nunca te preguntado como se siente el placer de engañar a alguien?, y que lo sigue haciendo, es muy placentero...-dijo Rizevim mientra Mio chupaban su verga con fuerza

\- Amasaki... - susurra Momoyo cansada mirando a Mio chupar la verga de Rizevim.

La rubia gemía gustosa chupando su verga, queria darle mas placer y con una mano masturbaba el resto de su verga que no entraba en su boca y con la otra le masajeaba los testículos

Dejando a chupar, Amasaki masturbaba a Rizevim

-...deberíamos hacerlo caso, issei se puede salvarse si le llevamos el antídoto, además, no es tan malo...-dijo Mio para seguir chupando haciendo que Rizevim sonríe

Momoyo se quedó viendo a Mio seguir chupando, lo estaba disfrutando.

\- si... es por Issei... lo haré... - susurra Momoyo bajando la cabeza, rendida ya que no podía hacer nada.

Después de lo sucedido, Rizevim se rindió y se escondió en alguna parte

El antídoto salvo a Issei y necesitaba descansar

Tanto Mio y Momoyo con sus gabardina miraba a Issei dormido

\- adios Issei... lo siento... pero es por tu bien... - dice Mio con lagrimas besando la frente de Issei

Momoyo se acercó y le puso el collar del clan Kawakami en el cuello.

\- adios querido... voy a venir algun día y recuperar el tiempo perdido - dice Momoyo besando a Issei que se dio vuelta muy dormido, estaba cansado

Cambio de escena

Ambas chicas miraban a Rizevim

-...viniste, bien, muestrame lo que tiene...-dijo Rizevim

Tanto Mio y Momoyo se quitaron sus gabardinas, tenía trajes de conejitas

Las dos se pusieron de cuclillas abriendo las piernas dejando ver como el traje marcaba mucho sus coños.

Tanto Mio como Momoyo hicieron el signo de la paz con los dedos haciendo expresiones obscenas

Cosa que Rizevim sonríe, vio que Mio chupó su verga con gustó pero vio que Momoyo se resistía ya que le miraba con odio, cosa que Rizevim sonrió.

Ya iba a hacerse cargo de ella pronto

Al dia siguiente (noche)

Barrio rojo

Rizevim estaba tranquilo fumando mientras estaban sentado en la banca, Mio se iba a hacer cargo de entretener a Issei

Hoy iba a hacerse cargo de Momoyo, a enseñarle lo que se siente ser masoquista

para que venimos aquí? - pregunta Momoyo que se tapaba con una gabardina, aunque se podía ver que estaba que estaba chorreando pues su piernas estaba mojadas

-...bueno, para entrenarte, se ve que eres una tipa muy dura de luchar, no es asi...-dijo Rizevim mirando a Momoyo

\- sí, pero no entiendo por que aquí... hubiera preferido en un lugar mas cerrado y caliente, hace frío - dice Momoyo temblando

-...en eso te puedo ayudarte...-dijo Rizevim dándo un anillo especial

-...ese anillo es cambio corporal, hace que su cuerpo sienta el calor sin importar que este desnuda en un lugar de frío, por no mencionar que cambiará su cuerpo de acuerdo a mi imagen...-dijo Rizevim

Momoyo tomó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo, no paso ni un segundo y sintió su cuerpo calentarse además de como sus tetas y culo aumentaban de tamaño abriendo la gabardina dejando ver su cuerpo muy obsceno.

\- grrr... como voy a usar sostén con estas cosas? - dice Momoyo tocando su enormes tetas

-...jajaja te queda hermosa, asi como esta, ves esa ciudad?...-dijo Rizevim haciendo que momoyo observará el barrio rojo

Era el peor lugar, llenos de pedófilos, pandilleros, ladrones, drogadictos

-..si...-dijo Momoyo

-...aprenderá a ser una masoquistas, como eres tan fuerte, seguro, nunca sentiste el placer de ser humillada por alguien más débiles que tu...,no?...-dijo Rizevim

solo con Amasaki antes de ser tu perra - dice Momoyo recordando esa amarga derrota

-...quiero que vaya ahí y te divierta, desnuda, asi que puede dejar esa gabardina...-dijo Rizevim con burla

Momoyo gruñe y se quita la gabardina, su cuerpo era muy dotado ahora, solo usaba sus botas.

\- bien, lo haré - dice Momoyo yendo a donde se encontraba 3 pandilleros que la vieron desnuda

-...pero que perra, esas tetas son gigante y ese culo...-decía un pandillero

-...realmente es una puta muy valiente

-...realmente pide a grito una verga...

Múltiples comentarios vulgares y insultos escuchaba Momoyo

Había llegado a una esquinas donde los pandilleros le rodeaban, unos le acariciaba su culo, otro agarraban fuerte su pezon

Momoyo temblaba y daba pequeños gemidos por como estos tipos la tocaban por todo su cuerpo.

\- p... podemos terminar rápido? - dice Momoyo gimiendo

Uno de ellos agarró su culo para meter su verga en su ano dándo de lleno a Momoyo que estaba en shock ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse más sensible

\- no... puedo... mi culo esta... siendo violado por este tipo - pensó Momoyo mientras sus tetas se movían por cada embestida del pandillero a su culo

Pronto término corriéndose llenando el culo de momoyo con semen

Momoyo había pegado un fuerte gemidos ya que su ano salia semen

Pero otro metió fuerte su verga en su coño tomándola por sorpresa

-...quien hubiera imaginado que la gran kawakami momoyo terminara en un estado tan lamentable...-dijo un hombre musculoso

En el pasado, Momoyo le habia humillado, ahora buscaría venganza

\- ah... no... mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera volando... - pensó Momoyo sujetandose de los hombros del tipo con la mirada perdida, el

Su mente se quebraba mas

Mientras uno le follaba por el coño, el musculoso agarraba sus gigantes tetas

-...que sorpresa, no que era la más fuerte, que pasó, quiere verga?...-dijo con burla apretando más fuerte las tetas

no... no puedo estar embarazada... que pensaría Issei? - pensó Momoyo con miedo mientras su leche salía a chorros.

Pronto Momoyo sintió como los dedos del hombre abría sus deformados pezones

-...al parecer, esos pezones se abren como si fuera coño, veamos cuando aguanta...-dijo el musculoso

Momoyo vio 2 grandes vergas frotando sus pechos gigantes

\- no, alejen esas cosas de mi... por favor no... - pensó Momoyo en pánico.

Debía de doler ser follada por las tetas

Ya eran tarde, uno por uno, le había metido sus vergas en sus tetas haciendo que momoyo exclama en expresión de ahegao

-...kyahhh...-poco comenzó a follarla con más fuerza que nunca

Pensó que le dolería pero no, debía ser por que su cuerpo estaba drogado por el placer y la lujuria.

Esto siguió así hasta que los tipos se corrieron en sus pechos dejandolos llenos de semen y muy abierto.

-ah~ ah~... mi pechos tienen mucho semen... pueden quedar embarazados - susurra Momoyo mirando como de sus pezones abiertos salía semen

-...sin duda te quedara embarazada asi que nosotros no nos haremos responsable...-dijo uno de ellos, todos se fueron dejando a Momoyo en la basura

Realmente era patética

-...disfrutaste?...-dijo Rizevim con burla mirando a Momoyo

\- pudrete - gimió Momoyo recuperando el aliento, todo su cuerpo estaba cuerpo por semen de los tipos que la follaron duro

Rizevim solo negó su cabeza y se bajó el pantalón.

Pronto Rizevim sentó su culo por el rostro de momoyo tomándola por sorpresa

\- hmmmm! - se quejó Momoyo no pudiendo respirar ya que el olor del culo asqueroso de Rizevim la mareaba y le daba ganas de vomitar

-...aprende tu lugar puta humana pervertida!...-grito Rizevim obligando a momoyo a besar y chupar su ano

Momoyo no tuvo mas opción que hacer lo que quería Rizevim, comenzó a lamer el ano de Rizevim, tenia un horrible olor a mierda.

Pero ya no soportó más, suplicó ayuda, gritó ayuda de Issei mientras Rizevim usaba sus ojos para destruir la mente y hacerla correr

Al final, terminó perdiendo y Rizevim la dominó.

Ahora en su mente ya no estaba Issei, si no la verga de Rizevim, el cuerpo de Momoyo se volvió tan sensible que el tacto de Rizevim la hicieron correrse mucho dejando un charco de sus fluidos y semen.

Con lujuria, Momoyo comenzó a chupar el ano y con sus enormes tetas le hacía una rusa a Rizevim


	3. Maria gremory

Academia Kuoh

Maria daba un suspiro mientra se quitaba sus lentes para frotar sus ojos, finalmente había terminado las clases y como costumbres, salía tarde de la academia después de terminar de corregir los exámenes de la clase

Después de esa aquella noche con Nanami, al principio se trababa de una horrible idea de hacer travesura nocturna con Nanami, era inmoral, pero desde luego Nanami no era normal, y tampoco ella

Nanami tenía razón acerca que el sexo hacia su cuerpo aún más fuerte que ante, su poder de la destrucción se volvía más y más fuerte todos los días y que gracia a ser parte de Nanami, ahora mismo podría usar el poder celestial que es una energia diferentes a la magia

La energía de poder celestial era moldeable, debía darle forma y eso le sirvió, había creando un arma usando el poder de la destrucción cristalizado

La llamó, DevilLance…..con un solo estoque, podría atravesar y desintegrar fácilmente a su enemigo, era de muerte instantánea

Después del día siguiente, amaneció satisfecha pero un poco molesta por Nanami, aún no aprobaba ese método que Nanami sugería

No podría librarse de Nanami tan fácilmente debido que era ahora un juguete sexual y compañera sexual, no siquiera Iris lo sabía

Pero sabía que Iris y Nanami se llevaba bien debido a que ambas era sádicas

Con un suspiro, vieron que no estaba nadie, había guardado los exámenes, Naruse, Aine y Iris seguro debe estar ocupada con las cosas en el hogar

Maria vio que se hacia tardé ya que estaba por atardecer, preparó todos, pronto vio una botella de agua con una nota

-...feliz vacaciones, sensei…-dijo la nota que escribió

Maria sonrió y recogió la botella, realmente tenía sed y quería algo para estar hidratada

Bueno, ahora mismo se sentía fresca y hidratada, ya era hora de regresar a casa

Cuando estaba por salir, Maria pronto cayó al suelo en un ruido sordos, ante de perder la consciencia, vio a Nanami sonriendo con maldad

Maria comenzó a abrir los ojos un poco mareada.

\- mmm que paso? Me dormí? - pensó Maria para ver que tenia la mirada baja pues se miraba los pechos.

\- hm? Estoy sentada? Un momento... no puedo moverme... no puedo ni mover la cabeza... que ocurre?! - pensó María para después notar que estaba con los brazo detrás de la cabeza y con las pierna abiertas dejando ver sus bragas.

-...me escucha?...-Maria escuchaban la voz de Nanami en su cabeza, Maria miró por el reflejo de su la ventana mostró su expresión alegre y feliz

Lentamente comenzó a crecer más y más sus pechos notando como marcabas los pezones en su blusa

\- Nanami? Que me hiciste?! - pensó Maria molesta

Incluso vio por la ventana que ya ha anochecido

-...la botella que te di, era especial para mejorar aún más su cuerpo, no te preocupe por las demás, envíe un clon de ti y de mi a entretenerlo un rato...-dijo Nanami

-..últimamente cuidar a mocosos de esa escuela te dejó cansada y irritada, asi que estoy para ayudarte a aliviarte...-dijo Nanami con cariño y lujuria

\- (suspiro) y era necesario dejarme así? - pensó Maria suspirando por lo que siempre hacía Nanami

-...oh te encantará, es una forma efectiva de comenzar con el nuevo entrenamiento, manipulación corporal, como súcubos, puede mejorar su cuerpo para fines de sexo...-escuchó Maria de Nanami

Pronto la puerta del aula salía un hombre gordo pero con músculo

-..tch, la nota decía que aquí sería la sorpresa, realmente no mentía...esta aquí...-dijo el hombre mirando a Maria en esta posición tan indecente

Sabia quién era, era el profesor de educación física, Ryuma ganjou, era un hombre que solo maltrataba a las mujeres y que escuchó que tuvo denuncia por acoso sexual

Algo que Maria odiaba ese tipo de hombre

\- no... este sujeto... hubiera preferido al gordo horrible del director pero este tipo no - gruñe Maria al ver al tipo

-...no puedo creer que la tenga enorme, no hay duda que muchos tienen sueños húmedos acerca de tu cuerpo extremadamente obscenos...-dijo ryuma agarrando fuerte la teta de Maria

nooo... no me toques hijo de perra... Nanami juro que te voy a matar! - pensó Maria molesta y asqueada de ser tocada por ryuma

Nanami que estaba desde la sombra, observó que Maria realmente odiaba a este tipo, dio un suspiro

Apareciendo para noquearlo

-...realmente eres quisquillosa...que tal vamos por otro, te suena?...-dijo Nanami pateando a Ryuma enviándolo atravesar la ventana

Usando poder celestial, lw quitó la parálisis a Maria que se recuperó movilidad, realmente lucia molesta por tener que pasar por esto.

-...vamos no me mire así, que paso con que yo no estaría sola en mis juegos nocturnos?...-dijo Nanami

-...solo lo dije sin pensarlo, fue el calor del momento….-dijo Maria cansada

Con un suspiro, Nanami envolvió tanto su cuerpo como la de Maria poder celestial usando de nuevo sus formas jóvenes de 17 años, Nanami le dio a Maria el uniforme femenino de la academia de Kuoh

-...ahora que?...-dijo Maria

-...vamos, creo que a donde iremos….-dijo Nanami con una sonrisa llena de maldad

Cambio de escena

Maria y Nanami había llegado a un barrio pobre de Kuoh, donde estaba una cosa pequeña pero normal

-...donde estamos?...-dijo Maria

-...es la casa del viejo Kenta, tiene 69 años y esta viejo, su hijo lo abandonó y ahora vive solo, me sentí pena por el porque no tiene con quien charlar o sentirse acompañado, asi que le hago compañía, como si yo fuera su nieta….-dijo Nanami

-...acaso te cojiste con el….-dijo molesta Maria sabiendo que Nanami se acostaría con quien sea

-...nunca llegamos a ese nivel todavía, pero ahora contigo, sería un mejor momento ~...-dijo Nanami con burla

Cosa que molesto a Maria

\- tu siempre eres así? - dijo Maria molesta golpeando despacio la cabeza de Nanami

Aunque no lo demostraba le agradaba la idea

Nanami sonrió, los uniforme que usaba para pasarse como estudiantes de kuoh era diferentes

Para Maria, lucía como una chica refinada y com esa gafa, le quedaba genial

De Nanami, parecía mas obscena que su falda era muy corta mostrando su tanga que tiene diseño de raya de tigre

Usaba la camisa abierta revelando usar bikini muy chico similar a hilos

-...esperó que no te acobarde~...-dijo Nanami con burla

\- después de lo que hicismos la otra vez, no pienso acerlo - dice Maria para darle una nalgada al culo Nanami mientras entran a la casa de kenta

-...kyah...que atrevida...-gemía Nanami, sacando una llave bajo el tapete, ambas entraron al hogar del anciano

Cuando entraron, era solitario y grande el lugar, había bolsas de basura acumulado en la esquina

Ahí estaba acostado en un futon, un viejo calvo, gordo y muy feo

-...Nanami-chan?, veo que viene con tu amiga, no?...-dijo kenta a ver a Nanami y Maria

\- hai, soy Maria, Kenta-san - dijo Maria saludando como una colegiala alegre aunque hacia lucir sus enormes tetas y caderas.

-...si, Maria y yo somos muy unida, tanto que queremos diversión, no es así, Maria...-dijo Nanami acariciando las tetas grandes de la gremory enfrente del viejo

\- kyah~... no seas tan apresurada Nanami... primero debemos ayudar un poco a Kenta-san - gimió Maria

-...bien...comencemos con limpiarlo...-dijo Nanami llendo al cuarto, ahí saco un balde pequeño de agua y una toalla, se arremangó sus mangas para mojar el trapo

Maria tuvo que sacarle la yukata para ver su obeso y peludo cuerpo dónde tenía puesto un taparrabo que mostraba un enorme bulto, ahí se olía fuerte que llegó a la nariz de Nanami y Maria

Pronto las dos comenzaron a pasar el trapo por el cuerpo de Kenta y a la vez fortando sus pechos con su cuerpo.

Cielos chicas, no debería hacer esos, acaso tus ladres no los criaron bien?...-dijo kenta viendo el culo de Maria y el coño de Nanami donde la tanga no cubría nada estando en cuclillas

\- usted relajese Kenta-san... - dice Maria limpiando el brazo de Kenta con el trapo y enterrarlo en sus tetas enormes

-...jejeje debe ser difícil vivir solo incluso a está hora de la noche, así que ahora mismo es hora de celebrar la pijamada...-dijo Nanami

Cuando dijo eso, se levantó y se quitó todas sus prendas revelando su cuerpo obscenos y en una pose muy provocativa, brazos sobre su cabeza en cuclillas con las piernas abiertas

Maria hizo lo mismo y se puso detrás de Nanami para tocar sus tetas y moverlas y apretarlas.

\- ara... que tal si le damos un lindo espectáculo a Kenta-san? - dice Maria lamiendo el cuello de Nanami

-...oh tu me conoce...-decía Nanami para besarla y jugar con las tetas de Maria mientras kenta estaba en shock al ver que 2 jovencitas hacia el amor

En el cielo de celestiales

Todos los celestiales muertos disfrutaba sus paraísos, excepto Vega que miraba decepcionado como termino su legado de la familia Infernall

-...pinche nieta pervertida...-gruñe avergonzado Vega

-...jajajaja jajaja y aquí va tú legado, bro...-se reía CruelJoker haciendo enojar a Vega

Por culpa de VG, hizo que Nanami fuera peor pervertida

Mis ancestros deben estar revolcandose en sus tumbas... - dijo Vega para irse de ahí, ya bastante humillación tuvo al cuidar de Nanami los años que le quedaban de vida.

Tal vez debió dejarla en ese mundo y así vivir como siempre, ósea durmiendo en su trono cada 500 años

-...bueno, no eres el único con un legado destruido...-susurra CruelJoker para ir a consolar a su amigo

Con nanami.

Pronto Nanami se corrió por la caricia y el beso de Maria que se volvió experta gracia a Nanami

juju esta vez fuiste muy rápida Nanami... mereces un castigo - dice Maria para después meter dos dedos en el ano de Nanami mientras la besa con lujuria

Todo bajo la vista de Kenta

Cosa que Nanami sonrió gimiendo por los dedos de Maria, gemía de forma ruidosa mientras la verga de kenta se endurecía

Luego de jugar con Nanami, Maria se acercó a Kenta.

\- parece estar estresado Kenta-san... no quiere que lo ayude? - dijo Maria tocando la punta de la verga de Kenta con su dedo

10 segundo después, Kenta follaba salvajemente a Maria bajo el futon, Maria abrazaba el cuerpo con sus brazos y piernas mientras aullaba como perra en celos

ah~ ah~... mira Nanami... mira como Kenta-san me hace mierda el coño con su verga~ - gemía Maria mirando como Kenta le penetraba el coño con violencia

De noche, la plaza estaba cerrada,pero eso no sería problema ya que entra algunas personas peligrosa de noche, entre ellos ladrones y criminales..

Maria aprovechó esto para tener una noche de diversión sola sin Nanami esta vez.

Iba usando una gabardina que tapaba todo su cuerpo hasta que se sentó en una banca donde se la quitó mostrando que estaba usando lencería negra.

Usando magia para volver a su forma joven de 18, Maria miró a un baño termal, mirando por el agujero...estaba repletos de viejos gordos y feos, con sus vergas grandes y grotesco

\- ya se como pasarla bien~ - susurra Maria frotando su coño con la mano antes de entrar al baño terminal sin ser vista, quería darles una sorpresa

El baño era muy tranquilo, algunos hablaba entre si, otros se enjabonaba su cuerpos para quitarse las estrés que tuvo acumulando mucho en sus trabajos

Maria se puso delante de la entrada mientras hace una pose obscena con las piernas abiertas y los brazos atrás.

-...pero que!?...-exclamó un viejo sorprendidos de ver a una joven aquí

Otros también, no esperaba verla así

Maria sonrió, usando su lado Klyntar y demonio, hizo más grande sus tetas y sus pezones más largo y hinchado

\- estoy perdida, me ayudan a volver a casa? Les pagaré si lo hacen - dice Maria moviendo sus tetas de un lado a otro

Ellos miraron con lujuria a Maria mientras se acercaron, uno agarró esos obscenos pezones mientras mientras que otros acariciaba su coño con sus manos.

-...como piensa pagarnos jovencita...-dijo uno viejo pervertido jugando con los pezones de la gremory tratandola como una puta

hmmmm, no lo se, pero... puede ser lo que sea - dice Maria con mirada pervertida frotando las vergas de los viejos que la tocaban

-...jejeje bien, pero una vez que te dejemos embarazada, no nos haremos responsable, me oíste mocosa...-decía un viejo para meter su verga en su coño con fuerza

\- Kyahhhhh! - gimió Maria

\- no se preocupen, estoy protegida~... pueden correrse todo lo que quieran~ - gemia Maria masturbando a los viejos

Fue un festín de semen que Maria había tragado, así que continuó toda la noche

La noche siguiente

En un barrio muy problemático donde vivía jóvenes drogandose, había una silueta en la esquina donde había un hombre negro muy drogado

Ahí vio una silueta parada en una puerta, al verla vio que era una milf pelirroja con un cuerpo muy obsceno sujetando un cartel que decía "usame como quieras"

Maria se mantenia quieta con una sonrisa esperando a que alguien viniese

-...que mierda hace en ese estado perra, acaso quiere dinero!?...-dijo el negro con un cuchillo jugando con el pezón de Maria

\- no quiero dinero~ - dice Maria tocando su coño y sujeta la mano del negro para que siga tocando su teta

Pronto el negro chupó la teta de Maria saboreando toda la leche miente podría

-...tu leche es rica perra...-insulto el hombre a Maria

Maria sonrió y rompió toda su ropa quedando desnuda.

\- vamos a pasarla bien~ - dice Maria bajando el pantalón del tipo.

Maria había logrado chupar su verga y comenzó a chupar más y más fuerte

Cambio de escena

Un hombre que término que robando a un viejo mucho dinero, estaba riéndose.

-..alto ahí, robaste algo que no es suyo...-dijo una voz femenina

-...y que va a hacer, eh?...-el hombre se sorprendió al ver algo de frente

Maria se encontraba delante del hombre, usando solo un conjunto de lencería con stickers de estrellas tapando sus pezones

-...acaso te creé una heroína puta?...-dijo el delincuente que se acercó a Maria

\- no, solo busco divertirme un rato pero... no aguanto ver como alguien ataca a un debil~ - decía Maria mientras acerca al hombre

-...vas a devolver el dinero o te lo haré a la fuerza...-amenazó Maria

Cambio de escena

Maria apoyaban en la pared mientras le estaba follandola por el coño

-...toma estos puta, te merece por intentar detenerme, solo pide a gritó que te violen!...-gritaba el hombre follando con más violencia a Maria mientras agarraba fuerte el culo

Maria tenía expresión de ahegao mientras gime como una puta en celo.

\- lo siento~... lo siento~... ah ah me voy a correr~ - gimió Maria corriendose en ma verga del delincuente

Mientras le follaba, agarró fuerte las tetas de Maria

-...ahora te voy a embarazar, y obviamente no me hare responsable perra, esperó que este lista para ser madre!...-comenzó a follarla con más fuerza

\- ah si~... dame tu semen~.. llename toda quiero tener un hijo~... - gemía Maria con una sonrisa tonta

Tal como dijo Maria, el delincuente se corrió llenando de semen en el útero cachondo de la gremory

Pronto la dejo acostada en la basura...

-...toma esto...-se corrió de semen en la cara y pecho de Maria

Maria gimio y junto el semen con su dedo para llevarselo a la boca.

\- ah~... nunca voy a olvidar esto~... - dice Maria llena de placer.

\- si es niña~, podrás venir a buscarnos~ - dice Maria dando un número al delincuente

Pronto el delincuente se fue con el número mientras maria suspiraba de placer

Realmente el sexo es el mejor


	4. Rizevim x momoyo kawakami final

Era otro noche más en el castillo, Rizevim estaba en el trono esperando a Momoyo ya que iba un tiempo que Momoyo estuvo con Issei, ya era turno de Momoyo

Mio había quedando embarazada de su semilla y era turno de Momoyo

Como siempre, Momoyo todavía lo odiaba y tenía ciertos rencor pero sabia que Momoyo amaba mucho ser humillada por él y con gusto lo volvería a ponerla en su lugar

Ahí se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Momoyo que entró.

\- ya estoy aquí... - dijo Momoyo sin saludar a Rizevim

-...viniste, vamos, no esta feliz de verme?...-dijo Rizevim viendo que ella usa un leotardo negro muy ajustado ya que no llevaba ni braga ni sostén

\- sigue soñando viejo... ya... terminemos esto... no soporto estar así - dice Momoyo harta

Rizevim había aparecido detrás de la joven, el viejo comenzo a acariciar su coño y su teta por la espalda

-...aúnque lo diga, sabe que no puede, tú busca ser humillada, te gusta esto...-dijo Rizevim acariciando los pezones

-...sabe que tú novio no sabría como complacerte, es muy pero muy suave...recuerdo que tú clan quería a alguien fuerte. Una semilla fuerte que trajera el clan kawakami a la gloria, no?...-dijo Rizevim

Momoyo solo cerró los ojos aguantando sus gemidos.

\- tu... no digas eso de Issei... yo amo que el sea así... tu no eres nada - dice Momoyo con odio a Rizevim

Pero lo que dijo se fue a la mierda ya que su expresión se volvió ahegao ya que Rizevim le comenzó a jugar con su coño y clitori bajo el leotardo

-...jejeje se que tu fetiche es la humillación, vamos se que te encanta...-dijo Rizevim con burla sintiendo como se moja

Momoyo apretó fuerte los dientes aguantando mas para no gemir, sentía el cuerpo muy caliente y sensible como nunca antes en su vida sexual.

Rizevim se desnudo con magia revelando su cuerpo en forma con su verga grande venosa con 2 grandes testículos colgando.

Momoyo se trago ya que era muy grande, 3 veces más grande que la de Issei

-...no quiere hacer el honor?...-dijo Rizevim con burla

Momoyo se acercó para masturbar a Rizevim, en este tiempo había aprendido a como darle placer con sus manos.

\- como puede... tener algo así este viejo - pensó Momoyo mirando esa verga

Mientras se masturbaba, Momoyo lentamente comenzó a besarlo en la punta para luego comenzar a mamar lentamente..

Rizevim comenzó a gemir mientras Momoyo al ver eso, comenzó a acelerar esa mamadas degustando el sabor y saboreandolo

Momoyo al principio lo hacía tímida pero ahora lo hacía con mas ganas, sujeto la cintura de Rizevim para dar chupadas largas haciendo ruidos obscenos

1 horas después

En la cama Rizevim follaba a Momoyo que estaba en 4 gimiendo a gritos

-...jejejeje vamos, chilla, chilla cerda...-decía Rizevim con burla

-kyah~! Ah~ ah~... - gemía Momoyo con expresión de ahegao mientras apretaba las sabanas

2 horas después

Momoyo estaba montando su verga mientra besaba a Rizevim con lujuria, su mente se había ido a la mierda y solo quería su semilla

-...dime, quiere mi semilla, puta humana?...-dijo Rizevim con burla moviendo su cintura arriba y abajo golpeando el carnoso culo de Momoyo

\- si~... dame tu semen~... quiero que me llenes con tu apestosa semilla~ kyah~! - gimió Momoyo moviendo mas sus caderas

3 hora

Momoyo estaba toda sudada y desnuda y con semen en su cara y su cuerpo, su vientre estaba hinchado

Rizevim terminaba de darle unas últimas embestidas

-...dime kawakami Momoyo, que elije, ser mi vertedera de semen de la familia lucifer o estar con tu prometido?...-dijo Rizevim preparando todos para su última corrida

Momoyo realmente era un monstruo en resistencia pero carecía de resistencia mental

Momoyo miraba con lujuria y sumisión a Rizevim.

\- ser te bolsa de semen~... la tienes mas grande y gruesa que Issei... no puedo tener mas placer~ - gemía Momoyo a gritos

Pues aquí tiene...-dijo Rizevim corriéndose dentro de Momoyo haciéndola exclamar de placer

Después de un tiempo Rizevim acarició su mejilla

-...sabe seré blando contigo...tú y Amasaki vivirá con tu ex-prometido y estará con él pero en secreto tendrá que venir para complacerme...-dijo Rizevim

Momoyo estaba jadeando con la lengua afuera y tenia corazones en los ojos.

Luego miro a Rizevim y le dio un beso lujurioso.

\- claro~... no podré vivir sin esto dentro de mi~ - dice Momoyo feliz tocando la verga de Rizevim


	5. Ravel phenex

Ravel Phoenix esposa de el actual sekiryuutei caminaba por la playa de noche con su escaso "vestido" (que mas parecida vestido de puta)

deteniendose en una parte vio a los matones esperandola uno rubio musculoso con tatuajes en su cuerpo, mientras el otro era uno calvo con una cicatriz en Diagonal en su cara, los 2 tenian sonrisas arrogantes y veian con lujuria a la Phoenix. ella camino hasta ellos con nerviosismo pero se decidió a vengarse de su marido por no estar con ella y las demas en estos años

Los 2 estaban fumando hasta que vieron a Ravel acercarse, cuando vio, pareció una chica hermosa, cabello atado en una sola cola de cabello con un traje de baño escaso pero vio que estaba nerviosa

Matón 1-...vaya ,que linda eres...-

Maton 2: que busca a esta hora perra...-dijo el gordo

-"no me hables asi plebeyo"- dijo la rubia con irritación viendo al gordo aunque se tranquilizo. Viendo a los 2 con atencion prosigio con lo que venia a hacer en este lugar.

"-bien, vengo a hacerles una propuesta que no podran rechazar-" dijo la esposa de Issei con confianza que en unas horas mas no tendra.

Matón 1 que era rubio miró

Matón 1: diga...-dijo el matón serio

-"veran... Mi esposo no me satisface lo suficiente aunque estubiera conmigo. Al principio supe que era yo la del problema o por que no estaba, igualmente aunque estuviera no podria complacerme con ese micropene que carga"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa desabrochando su sosten dejando a la vista sus melones enormes.

-"necesito desestresarme, años de no tener un pene me han vuelto. Como se dice? Frustrada sexualmente?" -dijo con un dedo en su menton.

"-bueno, no importa, si me ayudan en este problemita de una esposa frustrada. Pues tendran 2 millones, que dicen?"- termino de hablar la hija de lord Phoenix mientras hacia una pose provocativa y tenia una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro como su misma familia.

Al escuchar eso, sonrieron de forma lujuriosa el gordo empezó con chupar la teta de Ravel chupando y mordiendo su pezón

Maton1: bien, pero no queremos tu dinero, simplemente queremos a ti, será nuestra puta personal...-dijo el matón con crueldad y arrogancia acercándose a Ravel por la espalda para meter su lengua en su oreja mientras su mano acaricia su coño debajo de su traje de baño

La rubia tetona chillo con sorpresa y gimio con lujuria mientras su manos se movían por si solo, mientras gemia por que uno le estaba chupando una teta y el otro le metia 2 dedos en su chorriante vagina rosada, mientras sus manos tocaban con furia los 2 bultos en los shorts de los 2 matones.

Ravel no dudo un segundo en desechar toda su dignidad como mujer y abrazar este pecado llamado engaño

Matón 1: realmente eres una perra en celos, no puede controlarte...-dijo el rubio para seguir masturbando a Ravel mientras el gordo mordió más fuerte los pezones

-"siii. Soy una perra en celo, que le gusta los vergas!"- grito/jadeo ravel mientras se corria ha chorros.

Los matones se desabrocharon los shorts miemtras ravel se ponia en cuclillas y empezó a chupar y lamer los penes de los matos, chupaban las grandes y venenosas vergas.

Las vergas era muy grandes, el de gordo apestaba mucho ya que tenía mucho pelo, también esmega mientras que el de rubio era muy grande con 2 grandes testículos colgando

Ravel comenzó a chupar primero al de gordo, el sabor apestaba mucho pero le calentaba

Matón gordo: esperó que te guste, no limpie mi verga por 2 semanas...-dijo el gordo con lujuria viendo a Ravel chupando

Ravel estaba un poco asqueada pero lo dejo pasar por la lujuria que ahora tenia, chupaba y sorbia como podia algunas veces se atragantaba ademas de chupar y mordisquear (un poco) los testículos de los matones.

Despues de unas horas los matones se empezaron a correr uno en la boca de la rubia mientras el otro en la cara, ravel se atragantaba mientras le salia el semen por las fosas nasales.

1 hora después

En un almacén que estaba cerca de la playa, se escuchaba gemidos fuertes

Ravel estaba siendo penetrada de forma doble ya que estaba penetrando tanto su coño y ano

Mantón: vamos puta, te cree mejor que nosotros porqué eres una puta perra adinerada!, vamos puta, chilla como cerda!...-dijo el rubio follando

-"Siii no soy nada ahora, sigan mas fuerte, me encanta que me la meta hasta el fondo"- grito/chillo con lujuria mientras le corrían las lagrimas por la cara debido a la excitación y la lujuria.

-...vamos a embarazarte, obviamente no vamos a ser responsable puta...-exclamó el gordo mientras estaba listo para correrse junto a su amigo

Ravel sonrió con lujuria, no importaba manchar el legado de la familia phenex, no importaba si iba a dar luz a un bastardo, quería placer nada más

siii, no me importa para nada ser su saco de semen personal y un criadero de crias"-chillo como un cerdo la hermana menor de raiser.

Al escuchar lo que dijo, no tardó en correrse llenando a Ravel mucho semen en su coño y ano, tanto la lleno hasta que se desbordó

Un tiempo después

Los 2 la dejaron en la basura, Ravel tenía el vientre hinchado lleno de semen

Comenzó a orinarles para después irse dejando a Ravel convulsionando de placer, acostada en la basura


	6. Kuroka hellcat

Pov Kuroka

Soy Kuroka hellcat actualmante casada con Issei-Nyan y las otras chicas del harem de Issei-Nyan, depues de la guerra del Trihexa la paz por fin llego, donde mi corazón saltaba de felicidad por el día de mi boda no solo estoy casada con Issei-Nya si no que esta mi hermanita Shirone-Nya, disfrute todo hasta nuestra luna de miel Nya~ ahora vivo con Issei-Nya y mis hermanas de Harem en la mansión de Issei-Nya una vida perfecta

La vida era perfecta, bueno, no tanto, ya que al parecer, que se casaran con tanta chicas, casi tenía poco tiempo para Kuroka y algunas chicas lo cual eso la deprimía

Issei hacia todos lo posible

Mientras caminaba se podia ver a mujeres vestidas, con atuendos para provocar a los hombres, ella decidio ir allí ya no podia aguantar estar mas sola sin Issei necesita cierta atención

-...vaya, si no es unas de las esposas del sekiryuutei, Kuroka-sama...que hacen por ahí?...-dijo un demonio muy feo que era más un sapo gordo en trajes que humano

Era el lider del consejo de demonio del inframundo, Gragg Forneuss...

Kuroka: Hola Nya solo estaba de paseo Nya - dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Kuroka no tardó en estar de cuclillas mientras se quita su kimono revelando su coño y sus tetas grandes expuesto

Kuroka colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

Kuroka: y bueno como estoy dando un paseo y lo encuentro aqui pense que queria darme un poco de atención Nya~ - dijo con lujuria en su voz

Gragg pronto agarró fuertes los pezones de Kuroka con fuerza.

-...atención como? Kuroka-sama?...-decía el lider con lujuria jugando con las tetas de Kuroka

Kuroka: Ah~ Issei-Nya no me a estado dando la atencion a su gatita y pense que queria usted, si sabe lo que me refiero - dijo con lujuria viendo como Gragg juega con sus tetas

-...bien,vamos al callejón de ahí...-dijo el lider mirando al callejón oscuro del inframundo

Kuroka: claro Nya, yo lo sigo - dijo caminando al oscuro callejón

Gragg lo siguió, una vez llegando, Kuroka se desnudos revelando sus rasgo de nekomata

-...aqui tiene puta...-dijo Gragg revelando su verga grande y venosa muy apestosa ya que tenía esmegma

Kuroka: Nya vamos a provar a este amiguito suyo Nya~ - dijo lamiemdose los labios para bajar hasta la verga de Gragg y meterla en su boca y empezar a chuparsela

El sabor era amargo y el olor era fuerte

-...esta verga no la limpie por semana, esperó que te guste...-dijo el lider con burlas

Kuroka: Mmmm~ (no importa Nya~ hace tiempo que no pruebo una) - trataba de hablar pero mo podia por la verga en su boca mientras chupaba

No lo hace mal puta, chupa muy bien...-dijo el feo demonio a Kuroka que se excitó por el insulto

Kuroka: Mmmm~ (Gracias Nya~ tuve buena practica con la verga de Issei-Nya~) - seguia sin poder hablar pero chupaba mas rapido

Agarrando por las orejas de gatos de kuroka muy fuerte haciendo que ella tragara toda la verga

-...toma gata cachonda...-exclamó Gragg corriéndose mucho semen en su garganta

Kuroka: MMMm~ (Ah~ es mucho hace tiempo que no saboreo esto) - penso mientras tragaba todo el semen que podia

Kuroka: MMMm~ (Ah~ es mucho hace tiempo que no saboreo esto) - penso mientras tragaba todo el semen que podia

Después de sacar la verga de su garganta, prosiguió con meter su verga al coño de Kuroka

-...se acabo, voy a embarazarte gata de mierda, tendrá un hijo conmigo...-dijo Gragg agarrando fuerte las 2 colas de kuroka mientras la folla con violencia

Kuroka: esta bien con tal de que pueda sentir esa verga en mi vagina no me importa Nya~ - dijo con lo lujuria

Pronto el demonio gordo y asqueroso envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor del cuello de Kuroka para luego correrse llenando el coño con su semen muy espeso y apestoso

Kuroka: NYAAA~ Ah~ Incrible como extrañe todo esto - dijo al ver el asqueroso semen corriendo por su vagina

Pronto lo había arrojado a Kuroka a la basura donde vio como salía mucho semen en su coño

Ya sentía que quedaría embarazada

Kuroka: Ah~ Nya~ no me importa si quedo embarazada Nya~ puede disfrutar de este placer otra vez Nya~ - dijo mientras tocaba su vientre


	7. Raynare

Raynare estaba en la fiesta del inframundo con Issei, al parecer. La pelea con Sairaorg y su victoria hizo que Issei fuera respetado por todos

Raynare solo podía mirar con cariño a Issei beber unos tragos de cervezas con Sairaorg en aquella mesa

Pero entre toda la fiesta había alguien que miraba a issei con odio y rabia por haber arruinado todos sus planes

Y este era un demonio de clase alta balam forneuss un demonio con un aspecto sumamente grotesco y gordo

Este simplemente paso su vista a la novia de issei, Raynare , para luego este solo poner una sonrisa y comenzar acercarse a ella

-...Disculpa señorita, tiene un momento...-Raynare escuchó una voz dándo vuelta

Ya que enfrente, estaba un demonio sumamente grotesco y gordo y con mal olor

Su rostro era la de un cerdo sudado

...- que es lo que quieres ? ...- pregunto raynera algo incómoda

-...oh no me lo presente, soy Balam Forneuss, soy hijo del líder del consejo, un gusto, dime disfruta la fiesta?...-dijo Balam

Raynare solo miraba al hombre de manera desconfiada pero aún así respode

...- si es , entretenida ...- respodio ella...- que es lo que deseas...- pregunto raynera sería

-...que ramera...-pensó Balam para luego sonreír

-...bueno, quería invitarte a una fiesta privada que haré en mi mansión y pensé que tu quería ir, -dijo Balam usando sus feromona que secretaba en verga muy sudada que hizo que el olor llegara a la nariz

Raynare cambio su expresión de disgusto al ver lo que él quería

...- no gracias , y si me disculpa tengo que ir con mi novio ...- raynare dijo para ponerse de pie

-..esta segura, seguro lo disfrutaría mucho si viniera, obtendría lo que tu realmente quería como mujer...-dijo Balam haciendo detener a Raynare

El efecto de ese olor que respiro, hizo efecto en la ángel caída

Raynare se estaba sintiendo sumamente excitada , y en su mente comenzaba a pasar unas y muchas ideas que le estaba jugando en contra

...- n-no te dije...- ella respondió con suma dificultad esto le estaba haciendo poner muy difícil

No caería, no, no engañaría a Issei, su amor por el era fuerte, ella era diferentes a las demás ángeles caídas

O eso pensaba Raynare al ver un gran bulto en la entrepierna del gordo de Balam

-...que lástima, realmente quería invitarte bueno, adiós...-dijo Balam queriéndo ir

Raynare se tubo que morder el labio inferior asiendo que este comienze a sangrar lentamente Mientras apretaba los nudillos

...- es...está bien...- ella había dicho en vos baja

Mientras el demonio solo sonreía de gran manera

Cambio de escena

Complejo Forneus

Balam miró a Raynare que estaba mirando la ventana

-...no quería quería volver con su novio, seguro lo debe tener pequeña...-dijo Balam con burlas

Raynare se enojo pero Balam tenía razón, el tiempo que estuvo con Issei, había llegado a tener sexo pero la verga de Issei era pequeña pero aún así, lo amaban

..- solo cállate...- dijo ella mientras se acercaba al hombre

-...o si no que?...-dijo Balam pero Raynare creó una lanza de luz y le apuntó a su cuello

Vio que la expresión de Raynare era mucha frialdad

...- si no te matare aquí y ahora pedazos de animal...- dijo ella muy molesta mientras aplicaba presión con su lanza

Balam sonrió con arrogancia, con cuidado, se desnudó aún con la lanza en su cuello

En el momento en que término de desnudarse, reveló su obeso cuerpo muy grotesco

Pero Raynare se detuvo ya que estaba en shock al ver una enorme verga grotesca, venosa cubierta de esmegma y con mucho olor

Con 2 grandes testículos, era incluso más grande que Issei

Raynera solo se tapo la boca se impresión

...- es más grande ...- pensó ella

En eso ella solo se arrodilla Mientras comienza a oler la verga del demonio quien sonreía con arrogancia

-...dime acaso tu novio no tiene algo asi?..-dijo con arrogancia haciéndola enojar a Raynare

-...callate asqueroso cerdo - dijo Raynare mientras le lamia la verga

-...que estoy haciendo, porque mierda estoy lamiendo esa verga asquerosa y llena de ese pútrido olor...-pensaba Raynare lamiendo

-.. sabe raro el sabor, que estoy diciendo porque hago esto? - pensaba mientras seguia lamiendo

-...jajajaja para ser la novia del sekiryuutei, eres muy patética, tanto quiere mi verga...-dijo Balam viendo como Raynare usando sus tetas sobre verga para seguir chupando

Estaba molesta porque ese cerdo lo estaba humillandola

-...Mmm (callate en cuando termine volvere con Issei) - no podia hablar debido a la verga en su poca mientras seguia con la rusa

-...pero dime, cuál verga es mejor, mi verga o la de tu novio?...-dijo Balam

Raynare siguiente chupando mientras recordaba la diminuta verga de Issei

-..Mmm (odio decirlo la tuya es mas grande que la de Issei) - dijo mirando a Balam con odio mientras seguia chupando

-...vamos, no va a responder o terminamos...-dijo Balam haciendo que Raynare en su interior se desesperé de no separarse de esa gran verga que cargaba ese cerdo

\- tu verga es mejor que la de mi novio -dijo sacando la verga de su boca para responder

Sonriendo con arrogancia, habló

-...oh y eso porque, es el sekiryuutei es inútil...-dijo Balam para pegar bofetada con su verga a Raynare humillándola aún más

no yo lo amo - dijo con odio a Balam

-...si lo ama, porque chupa mi verga con tanta pasión?...-preguntó con burla Balam

Le encantaba humillar a esa ángel caída

Raynare: es porque la tienes más grande que el - dijo voleando algo la mirada molesta porque Balam tenia razón

-...en ese caso, porque no te convierte en mi mascota, asi tendrá mi verga solo para ti...-dijo Balam haciendo que Raynare se enfureciera

Pero rápidamente se calmo al ver que la verga goteaba ese asqueroso semen

Raynare: ser tu mascota acoso crees que soy una perra - dijo pero no podia parar de ver ese asqueroso semen

-...depende, de ti...ya que si lo acepta vivirá siendo tratada como una puta, pero cuidara de mi verga valdrá la pena,no?...-dijo Balam viendo como Raynare lame ese semen que goteaba

Raynare: yo... no puedo dejar a Issei pero esta verga - dijo mientras lamia el semen

Pronto imaginó un posible final con Issei

Ser feliz con el, casarse y tener familia, pero en el sexo será difícil

Su futuro con Balam sería lo contrario

Ser tratada como una vertedera de semen, vivir maltratada, humillada pero gozaría todos los días por esa verga grande y jugosa

Raynare no dudó en eligir cual es su futuro

-...yo acepto ..-murmura la ángel caída

-...disculpa? No te escuche, puede repetirlos mas fuerte?...-dijo Balam

Raynare: yo acepto ser tu perra, dame esa apestosa verga - dijo con cara de suplica

Cambio de escena

El cuarto se lleno de gemidos y insultos, Raynare estaba en 4 siendo follada por el gordo que no paraba de pegarle nalgadas

-...que eres para mi puta, vamos que eres!?...-dijo Balam sin dejar de follarla

Raynare: Ah~ Ah~ soy su perra Balam-sama su vertedero de semen Ah~ - gemia de placer mientras la follaban

jajajajaja vamos chilla cerda chilla...-dijo Balam pegando múltiples bofetada al culo grande y llenas de marca de bofetada dejándola roja

Raynare: Ah~ Ah~ si si mas~ AH~ - dijo al sentir las nalgadas

-...quien es el mejor, yo o tu novio, perra...-dijo Balam ya a punto de correrse

Raynare: usted Balam-sama es mejor que mi novio Ah~ -dijo mientras la seguia follando

-...toma puta, conviertete en mi puta personal... se agradecida que te doy mi verga...-dijo Balam llenándola de mucho semen al coño de Raynare

Raynare: AHHHH~ SI~ sere su puta personal~ - dijo al sentir su coño lleno de semen

Al tirarla en la cama, Raynare estaba con expresión de ahegao, recordó la expresión de Issei cuando finalmente eran novio

Lo iba a dejar por alguien mejor que él

Raynare: perdón Issei pero ya encontre a alguien que logra sastifacerme~ - dijo con su expresion de Ahegao


	8. Akeno himejima

Kuoh de noche

Kuroka estaba en el techo

observando a Akeno que estaba sentando observando el jardín,

Como siempre, Issei tenía sexo descuidando a Akeno

Vio que akeno tenía 2 tetas muy grandes

-...sucede algo ,Nyah?...-dijo Kuroka apareciendo detrás de Akeno

Akeno: oh, Kuroka no pasa nada solo sali a tomar aire - dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-..(suspiró)...issei-nyah te volvió a descuidar?...-dijo Akeno a su hermana del harem

Akeno: pues si el trata de hacer todo lo que puede para estar conmigo se que ya tendremos tiempo - dijo sonriendo

-...no vale la pena, yo ya me rendí...sabe, me acosté con el lider del consejo de demonio, Glagg Forneuss...dijo Kuroka haciendo horrorizar y enojar a Akeno

Ya que conocía bien ese demonio, era un gordo con cara de sapo

-...no es broma nyah, lo hice ayer anoche en el barrio rojo, puede creerlo, me dejó tirada en la basura...-dijo Kuroka

Akeno: y con mucha razón ese tipo es un asco, pero igual le fuiste infiel a Issei-kun como pudiste?! - dijo enojada a Kuroka

-...oh vamos, todas sabemos que isseiNyah tiene la verga muy pequeña, el de Gragg la tiene muy grande, jejeje creo que eso es lo que buscamos...-dijo Kuroka

Akeno: y aun sigues casada con Issei, entonces vete con ese horrible sapo si Koneko te viera le darias pena - dijo viendo con enojo a Kuroka

Kuroka: si yo fuera tu, disfrutaría esta oportunidad llamada aventura, vamos nyah, debería intentarlo, es muy divertido...-dijo Kuroka para irse

Akeno: que se esa gata callejera cuando le diga a... bueno tal vez, que digo!- dijo pero su mente comenzó a pensar porque no intentarlo

Sonaba muy mal, engañar a issei, pero, vio que Kuroka estaba satisfecha, talvez debería hacerlo

Recordó a ese consejer que siempre limpiaban la academia a la madrugada

En la madrugada Akeno caminaba por los pasillos de la academia con buscando a ese consejer

Pronto se quedó en la aula y se sento en la silla, abriendo las piernas y colocándose sus brazos detrás de su cabeza haciendo ver que sus enormes tetas sea mas grande

Akeno: (bueno la trampa esta lista~) - dijo pensado usando su cuerpo como carnada para el conserje

Abriendo la puerta del aula, salió un consejer feo, y flacucho, como también viejo

Cuando vio algo estaba en shock

-...pero que?...-Susurra El conserje

Akeno: vaya vaya no lo habia visto ufuu~ - dijo viendo al conserje

-...que hace a está hora?...-dijo el conserje mirando a Akeno mover esos enorme tetas de un lado a otro

Akeno: hoy vine temprano el sensei no ha llegado hoy~ - dijo moviendo sus tetas de manera hipnotica

-...viniste muy tempranos, 4 y 12/ de la madrugada...cielo tiene tetas gigantes que acaso no te duele la espalda?...-dijo el conserje agarrando fuerte su teta

Akeno: Ah~ ara ara soy una chica disciplinada -dijo mientra el conserje jugaba con sus tetas

-...mierda, tus tetas son tan grande que mis dedos se hunde perra, naciste con un cuerpo para follar...-dijo el viejo con lujuria

Akeno: ara~ enserio me puede mostar como usaria mi cuerpo - dijo con lujuria

El conserje se bajó su pantalón. Akeno se trajo al ver que el conserje cargaba semejante verga venosa con testículos grandes

Akeno: ara ara~ tiene un buen amiguito - dijo con lujuria

-...desnudate perra, quiero ver tu obscenos cuerpos de prostituta...-ordenó el conserje

Akeno: claro - dijo con lujuria y como si fuer a una stripper profesional se comenzó a quitar la ropa

5 segundo después

Akeno se apoyaba en la pared, la hija de barakiel estaba gimiendo mientras el conserje la follaba

-...maldita perra adicta a mi verga, que buscaba que te embarace!?...-dijo el conserje

Akeno: Ah~ si si vamos embarazame Ah~ - dijo mientras gemia de placer al ser follada

Aunque no sabia porque lo hacia, ella amaba a Issei, lo amaba pero

Será porque tiene pequeña su verga?

Akeno: Ah~ sigue dios la tienes mas grande que mi novio - dijo al sentir que la follaban

-...voy a correrme, te llenare con mi esperma puta...-exclama el conserje dispuesto a embarazar a Akeno

Akeno: adelante que espera llene con su semen mi coño~ -dijo al sentir que el conserje se correria

Pronto el consejer le agarró por la cola de caballo de Akeno para luego darle una fuerte embestida y correr bombeando mucho semen en el coño de la hija de barakiel

Akeno: AHHHHH~ (increible nunca sentí esto con Issei) - dijo al sentir su coño llenándose de semen

Cambio de escena

Akeno había salido de la academia, se sentía satisfecha pero luego llegó el arrepentimiento, lo había hecho a espalda de su esposo

Akeno:... pero que hecho en que pense si Issei y las demas se enteran porque me convencí de hacer esto - dijo preocupado por la situación en la que se había metido

-...nyah lo disfrutaste parece...-Akeno miro a Kuroka acostada en el árbol con mirada de autosuficiencia

Akeno: tu como me convenciste de esto me siento sucia como tu gata callejera - diko molesta mirando a Kuroka

Aterrizando a lado de Akeno, miro con burla..

-...solo ayudaba a mi hermana del harem para disfrutar la noche, además, no que disfrutaste de este viejo humano?...-dijo Kuroka

Akeno: bueno yo... aun si esta mal yo amo a Issei-kun, y no volvere a ser esto - dijo con enojo a Kuroka

-...segura?, sabe que tu secretó esta a salvo conmigo, además jejeje es divertido ser infiel a Issei-Nyah...-dijo Kuroka

Akeno: muy segura, y no sera divertido cuando Issei-kun y el reto lo sepa Koneko-chan se decepcionaria de ti - dijo con enojo

-...vamos Nyah, y tú, acaso no quiere volver a experimentar de nuevo ese placentera humillación?...-dijo Kuroka haciendo que Akeno lo pensará bien

El sexo era con el conserje era mejor que la de Isssi

jejeje, además es culpa de issei nyah por no tener una verga grande... Bueno vamos a casa ante que ellas haga pregunta...-dijo kuroka

Akeno: esta bien tal vez no sea malo tener aventuras - dijo para caminar hacia su casa


	9. Koneko toujou

Mansión hyoudou.

Koneko estaba en la salida del hogar, estaba confundida porque su nee-sama le había pedido algo

Aveces se preguntaba porque estaba distanciando tanto de su sempai

Koneko: me pregunto que quiere decirme Nee-sama y además vere si Issei-sempai quiere salir conmigo hoy -dijo mientras esperaba a su hermana Kuroka

Pronto vio que apareció en un círculo mágico Kuroka que venía alegre como siempre

-...ShironeNyah, como esta...me extrañaste?...-dijo Kuroka muriendo a su hermana menor

Koneko: Kuroka Nee-sama si la extrañe para que me llamo? - dijo preguntando a su Nee-sama

-...dime, quiere salir a pasear conmigo?...-dijo Kuroka

Koneko: claro Nee-sama - dijo sonriendo

Cambio de escena

Koneko había salido del baño de la plaza de Kuoh, estaba mirando su gabardina ya que no tenía nada puesto, solo sus gabardina con Kuroka vestida de la misma de forma que Koneko

Era de noche y no había nadie a está hora de la noche

-...nyah, que fresco se siente el aire...-dijo Kuroka

Aunque estaba curiosa y sonrojada de porque estaba desnuda con ella y con solo gabardinas

Koneko: etto Nee-sama porque solo traemos gabardinas? - dijo preguntando a Kuroka

-...estamos en temporada de caza shironenyah...-dijo Kuroka

Koneko: temporada de caza? Nee-sama no se de eso - dijo dudosa por lo que dijo Kuroka

-...sip, vamos a cazar vergas gigantes llenas de leches...no es divertido?...-dijo Kuroka emocionada

Koneko: K-Kuroka-neesama es una de tus bromas no? - dijo algo asustada por lo que dijo su Nee-sama

Al ver que Koneko se negaba, Kuroka dio un suspiró

-...es culpa de issei-nyah, al no tener una verga gigante, no es capaz de darnos placer a mi y a las demás, es tanto que incluso te descuidó...por eso busque mi propia forma de buscar placer, asi que me volví el vertedero de semen del lord de la casa Forneuss...-dijo Kuroka

Koneko recordó a ese horrible demonio que era un sapo

Koneko: N-Nee-sama como pudiste hacerle esto a Issei-sempai el me hizo poder perdonarte y asi le pagas - dijo molesta con Kuroka

-...lo se, pero que importa y tú no quiere experimentar la caza?...-dijo Kuroka ya que camino hacía el arbusto

Koneko: No gracias eres horrible Nee-sama yo me ire y le dire a kas otras me da asco ser tu hermana - dijo enojada para dejar Kuroka sola

-...shirone nyah. Me dejara?, se que en tu interior quiere "eso"...-dijo Kuroka haciendo detener a Koneko

Koneko: Nee-sama lo que haces esta mal, pero por otro lado... no lo se es no quiero serle infiel a Issei-sempai - dijo pensado mejor la situación

-...somos nekomata, somos muy diferentes a los humanos y las demás raza, buscamos placer, además yo mantendré en secreto lo que hagamos...-dijo Kuroka

Koneko: s-solo por esta vez, lo prometes Nee-sama - dijo para mirar a Kuroka

-...somos hermanas, nos cuidamos

...aquí esta, puede verlo...nyah...-dijo kuroka haciendo que Koneko mirara en una banca

Estaba un gordo muy sudado, con labios grandes, podría sentir un fuerte olor en la entrepierna ya que era grande

Koneko: Kuroka-Neesama no es mejor uno un poco... más bonito - dijo pero el olor no la dejaba pensar bien

-...nyah shirone, no importaba si es feo o no, lo que importa es que tenga grande y llena de leche esas vergas...,mira y observa...-dijo Kuroka saliendo del arbusto para caminar hacia el gordo

Koneko: Hai Nee-sama - dijo viendo a su hermana caminae hacia el gordo

El gordo estaba sentado viendo la fuente, había terminado de comprar nuevos mangas hentai, estaba feliz

Kuroka: hola no te habia visto aaui Nya~ - dijo con una voz coqueta al gordo

El gordo miro y se sonrojo al ver una hermosa chica con gabardina

-...oh hola...-dijo el gordo

Pero para su shock, Kuroka se abrio su gabardina mostrando su desnudo cuerpo con sus rasgo de nekomata bajo la mirada de Koneko

Kuroka: dime no quieres psar la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo conmigo Nya~ - dijo con lujuria

En un parpadeo, el gordo se bajo el pantalón y con semejante verga, de una embestida entró al coño mientras su mano agarró fuerte su teta y su boca chupa fuerte la teta de la nekomata bajo la mirada de Koneko

Kuroka: Nya~ Ah~ si que estas habriento - dijo al sentir que chupaban su teta y la follaban

Koneko: comenzó a follar a Nee-sama con "eso" tan grande - dijo y se mojo un poco al ver tal erotica escena

Sentía que era su oportunidad para hacer su propia caza, dejo que su hermana disfrutará sola con su botín

Koneko: debo encontrar algo similar donde - dijo buscando algo su presa

Koneko escuchó gracia a sus rasgo de nekomata y se escondió en el arbusto, miro viejo gordo, enano y feo caminar hacia el baño, pero Koneko vio que el viejo cargaba algo muy grande en su entrepierna

Koneko: bingo - dijo para caminar y entrar al baño donde entro el viejo

El viejo estaba usando un urinal, se sentía muy satisfecho

Había terminado de visitar a su hijo y a su hija en ley

Koneko: Hola disculpe pero esta ocupado - dijo acercandose al viejo

El viejo escucha la voz joven y femenina.., se dio la vuelta para mirar a Koneko usar gabardina. Le sorprendió al ver a una joven en el baño de hombre

La puerta del baño estaba cerrado ya que Koneko encanto la cerradora para que nadie entrara

-...ya término...aunque la pregunta, que hace tan tarde a esta hora jovencita...-dijo el viejo

Koneko: bueno disculpe pero no quiere pasar un tiempo conmigo... Nya - dijo coqueta para abrir su gabardina

Se quitó su gabardina revelando su desnudo cuerpo sin vergüenza alguno, incluso activó sus rasgo de nekomata sorprendiendo al viejo

Koneko: y que dice quiere disfrutar de mi Nya - dijo usando los mismos trucos seductores que su hermana

Cambio de escena

El pequeño anciano estaba sentando en el inodoro mientras Koneko chupaba su verga con pasión

-...lo siento jovencita, pero no me lave abajo por meses...-dijo el viejo mientras koneko olía mucho a olor a verga arrugada

Koneko chupaba toda la verga hasta llegar a su garganta, el olor era tan fuerte que llego a su nariz y el sabor de esa verga era más deliciosa que la de su sempai

Koneko: Mmm~ (aunque sepa horrible sabe mejor que la de Issei-sempai) - dijo para seguir chupando

Koneko chupaba toda la verga hasta llegar a su garganta, el olor era tan fuerte que llego a su nariz y el sabor de esa verga era más deliciosa que la de su sempai

Koneko: Mmm~ (aunque sepa horrible sabe mejor que la de Issei-sempai) - dijo para seguir chupando

Ahora ya sabía porque Kuroka se ofrecido ser la vertedera de semen de ese cerdo, seguro el debía tener una verga grande para hacerla feliz a su hermana

Ahora ya sabía porque Kuroka se ofrecido ser la vertedera de semen de ese cerdo, seguro el debía tener una verga grande para hacerla feliz a su hermana

Koneko: Mmm~ (si fue por tener la verga grande entiendo a Nee-sama) - dijo meintras chupaba

Pronto recordó a su sempai, y su lamentable y pequeño pene que tenía

Era culpa de issei por no tener uno grande

Koneko: Mmm~ (es grande y delioso Issei-sempai es bueno pero la tiene pequeña) -dijo para seguir chupando

-...toma todos...-el viejo agarró fuertes las orejas de neko de Koneko para hacerla tragar entera su verga para luego correr haciendo que todos el semen llegará a su estómago

Koneko: MMMMM~ (es tan deliciosos este semen~) - dijo tragando todo lo que podia

1 hora

Koneko montaba al viejo en el inodoro, estaba maullando de placer dando sentones con su enorme culo

Koneko: Nya~ Ah~ Nyan~ se siene bien increible Nya~ - dijo para seguir dando sentonces al viejo

2 hora

El viejo besaba a Koneko mientras follaban con mas fuerza, se había corridos como 8 veces al coño de Koneko seguro quedaría embarazada

Koneko: Mmm~ (Ah~ Nya~ esto esta increible) - dijo mientras seguian follando

Pronto gimió fuerte mientras el viejo expulsó mucho semen..

Koneko no pudo sonreír con expresión de ahegao mientra pensaba en que tan mal esposa fue con su sempai

Pronto gimió fuerte mientras el viejo expulsó mucho semen..

Koneko no pudo sonreír con expresión de ahegao mientra pensaba en que tan mal esposa fue con su sempai

Koneko: (es increible, lo siento sempai perdón por ser una mala esposa….-pensó Koneko perdida en el placer


	10. Yasaka

Hogar de Yasaka

Issei o shiro estaba preparando sus cosas para llevar a Kunou al parque y tenía que tener listo para llevar todos..

-...listo, lleva todos?...-dijo el hueco de forma inexpresiva a Kunou que llevaba su mochila

-... Si, tengo todo lo necesario tou-san... - dijo Kunou toda preparada con una sonrisa feliz y ancha.

-... Espero que se diviertan y tengan cuidado ¿si?... - dijo la líder de los Yokais viendo a su esposo e hija.

-...estaremos bien, solo será una semana, seguro estará bien sin mí, mujer?...-dijo issei de forma inexpresiva tomando a Kunou de la mano

-... Estaré bien Ise, además tengo algunas cosas que resolver por mi misma... - dijo en un tono seguro de que estará bien sin el y su hija.

Issei asintió y desapareció juntó a Kunou con su técnica sonido dejando a Yasaka suspirando

Aunque estaba triste y sonrojada

-... Cuídense mucho... - dijo en un susurró entrando al templo.

Pero mientras iba en camino hacia su oficina, uno de sus guardia se le acerca diciendo.

-... Yasaka-sama, el líder del consejo quiere verla... - dijo el guardia con respeto hacia su reina.

-... Dile que estaré ocupada con algunas cosas... - dijo siguiendo su camino pero.

-... Dice que es algo muy importante... - dijo el guardia mientras que Yasaka solo suspiro en derrota.

-... Está bien iré, no es necesario que vayas a informarselo ... - dijo con un tono cansada y derrotada sabiendo que el líder no parará hasta que esté delante suyo.

-... Entendido ... - dijo el guardia para así irse hacía otro lugar.

Yasaka dio un suspiro para caminar, recordando un secretó oscuro que ni su hija y su esposo issei sabe, recordó la condición de ser la líder de la facción yokai

Mientras que yasaka caminaba, la kitsune recordó lo que tuvo que haber hecho para convertirse en la actual líder de los Yokais.

Cuando llegó a la habitación. Ahí estaba un yokai mapache, gordo, feo lleno de sudor, en yukata

-...viniste, Yasaka-sama, asi que tu esposo y Kunou-sama se fue, no?...-dijo el lider del consejo yokai, Tanuki

-... Exactamente tanuki-dono, ¿para que me mando a llamar?... - Dijo/preguntan en un tono serio y viendo algo asqueada al líder del consejo Yokai.

-...ante de entrar Yasaka-sama, debería quitarte el kimono ceremonial que te dimo...recuerda cuál es tu lugar en la facción yokai..-dijo con burla y lujuria Tanuki

Yasaka solo chasqueo su lengua, mientras que una mueca llena de desagrado y enojo se formó en su rostro.

La kitsune se había puesto de cuclillas mientras abría su kimono dejando ver sus grandes pechos. Además que también levanto la parte baja del kimono así mostrando unas bragas de color blancas.

Tanuki se acercó a Yasaka para quitarse el kimono y tocar las tetas con su mano y la otra comenzaba a acariciar el coño bajo su braga

-...realmente eres más hermosa y más vulgar que ante Yasaka-sama, dime quiere volver a nuestra antigua relación hasta que tu esposo regrese con Kunou-sama...-dijo Tanuki jugando con las tetas y coño de Yasaka

-... Hya~... Nunca, no pienso hacer esto. Yo amo a mi esposo y no voy a engañarlo con alguien como usted... - dijo Yasaka de forma sería, aunque por dentro lo estaba disfrutando y se sentía excitada por lo que le estaba haciendo el viejo gordo.

-...enserio, ni aunque fuera por esto...-se quitó el taparrabo haciendo salir una gran verga venosa con 2 grandes testículos colgando, Yasaka estaba en shock, no era como recostaba ante, ahora era 2 veces más grande que ante

La kitsune al ver eso había tragado una inmensa cantidad de saliva, con su mano derecha comenzó a tocar aquella verga monstruosa y venosa mientras que con su mano izquierda se daba placer a si misma.

-... Es grande... Mas grande que antes - pensó una Yasaka excitada viendo esa barra de carne mientras seguía dándose placer a si misma.

-...adelante Yasaka-sama, se que por dentro lo quiere, porque tú esposo todavía es un niño y no está tan desarrollados de todos...-dijo Tanuki

Pese a que no quería admitirlo, era cierto. Issei podría tener el cuerpo de un Adonis y un enorme poder capaz de extinguir las facciones.

Pero verga no estaba igual de desarrollada que la del líder del consejo Yokai.

-... Cierra tu boca cerdo... - dijo sería y enojada pero aún así, quería tener esa verga grotesca dentro suyo.

-...oh bueno, que lástima, supongo que tengo mucho trabajo y tú esta de mal humor...-dijo Tanuki alejando su verga de la cara de Yasaka

Yasaka no quería que se fuera, se asustó

-... !Esperé un segundo Tanuki-sama¡... - exclamó con un tono desesperado al ver cómo estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de tener esa gran barra de carne.

Tanuki se detuvo y miró a Yasaka que se arrodillo de forma humillante y patética, indígna de la reina Yokai

-... Por favor... Déme su pene Tanuki-sama... - dijo con excitación y acercándose hacia el líder del consejo Yokai, hasta tener la verga de Tanuki muy cerca de su cara.

Yasaka olfateo mucho esa verga

-...tanto te gusta mi verga?, puta zorra...-dijo Tanuki con burla viendo como lame la verga

-... Si Tanuki-sama... Amo su verga... - dijo Yasaka mientras lamía la verga de Tanuki.

Pero Yasaka optó por ir más lejos, poniendo el gran pene de Tanuki dentro de su boca chupando con goso aquel trozo de carne.

A medida que seguía engullendo con su boca en aquel apestoso trozos de carne.

Su sabor era amargo y fuerte, pero sin duda era el sabor que yasaka recordaba

La kitsune de a poco comenzaba a subir la velocidad de la felación disfrutando cada centímetro de esa verga.

Mientras que eso pasaba, Yasaka en ningún momento había dejado de masturbar su coño el cual estaba muy húmedo.

-...aquí tiene zorra, toma todos... -dijo Tanuki agarrando sus orejas de kitsune haciéndola tragar todas la verga para luego correrse llenando a Yasaka con su semen

Yasaka quitó la verga de Tanuki de su boca dejando ver el semen que el líder del consejo Yokai expulsó en su lengua.

No obstante Yasaka en vez de escupirlo, está solo comenzó degustar aquella sustancia espesa y pegajosa con mucho gusto para después tragarlo de una.

-... Soltó demasiado Tanuki-sama... - dijo Yasaka con la boca abierta dejando ver qué en verdad se había tragado el semen.

-...cree que tu esposo sería capaz de darte mejor placer que yo?...-dijo con burla mientras Yasaka se levantó para quitarse la braga lentamente para darle la espalda dando una bella vista de su obsceno culo que rebosaba su coño y su ano respiraba

-... Por favor Tanuki-sama... Quiero que me folle muy duro... - rogó Yasaka abriendo su coño el cual estaba todo húmedo.

El gordo se acercó y abrazo a Yasaka por la espalda mientra frotaba su verga en su coño

-...no me respondiste a mi pregunta zorra, cree que tu esposo daría mejor placer que yo?...-dijo Molesto Tanuki

-... !No y mil veces no¡. El no me daría el mismo placer que usted me está dando Tanuki-sama... - exclamó Yasaka completamente excitada y queriendo que la verga de Tanuki destrozará su interior.

Pronto metió su verga en coño con fuerza haciendo que Yasaka recordará con felicidad cuando lo hizo con él ante de tener a Kunou

-... Lo siento mucho Hija y a ti también Ise. Pero ya no podía aguantar más... En verdad lo siento - pensó con tristeza recordando a su hija y esposo.

-... Ah~ Ah~ Más fuerte Tanuki-sama~ Ah - decía entre gemidos una Yasaka perdiéndose en el placer por cada estocada que recibía en su interior cortesía de la verga del líder del consejo Yokai.

-...jajajajaja recuerdos que cuando estaba muy embarazada de Kunou, aún lo hacíamos, te veia más hermosa así y muy vulgar...-dijo Tanuki siguiendo dando embestidas miente Yasaka recordara esa noche

Ella en 4 muy embarazada siendo follada con violencia

Yasaka por su parte recordaba con gusto aquel suceso, ya que fue una de las mejores secciones de sexo que tuvo con el viejo gordo.

-... Ahh~ ah~ si, también lo recuerdo~ Ah~ Ahh~ esa fue una de las mejores noches que pase con usted ~... - decía Yasaka entre gemidos mientras tenía su lengua afuera de una forma obscena.

Pronto se corrió llenando el coño de Yasaka que se hinchó a más no poder

-...Kyahhhh...-Yasaka se corrió llenando el suelo con su corrida

-...es mucho...-pensó Yasaka ahora estando boca arriba con las piernas abiertas donde salía semen mientras respiraba

-...aún no, aquí tiene zorra... -dijo Tanuki estando en cuclillas colocando su verga cubierta de semen y corrida en la cara de Yasaka

La kitsune al ver eso no dudo un segundo y puso la verga de Tanuki en boca. Haciendo uso de su lengua rodeaba el eje mientras que el líder del consejo Yokai iba metiendo más y más su verga dentro de la boca de Yasaka.

Hasta que toda la barra de carne había entrado en la boca de Yasaka, quien con una gran maestría seguía con su trabajo vocal sin siquiera ahogarse con lo que tenía en la boca.

Degustando el sabor de esa verga combinada de su semen y su corrida, cada vez era más placentero

Pronto se volvió a correrse haciendo que Yasaka gimiera de felicidad

Cambio de escena

Ahora vemos cómo Yasaka y Tanuki estaban en una cama estando en la posición del 69.

Pero en vez de que estén acostados como debería ser, Tanuki estaba sentado en la cama sosteniendo a una Yasaka quien sólo chupaba su verga.

Mientras que la rubia hacía eso, el viejo devoraba con gusto el coño de Yasaka además de tener su lengua dentro del coño de la kitsune.

Ambos estaban disfrutando en devorar/chupar la parte íntima del otro.

-...tu interior sabe muy bien, justo como esperaría de ti, reina Yasaka-sama fuiste hecha para ser nuestra juguete sexual...-dijo Tanuki para seguir chupando

-... Kyahh~ como órdene Tanuki-sama~... Dijo Yasaka abriendo más sus piernas dejando que el gordo siga devorando su coño, mientras que ella seguía degustando el sabor que tenía la verga del líder del consejo Yokai.

Pronto el gordo y Yasaka so corrieron con todos haciendo que al final Yasaka quedara en la cama con expresión de ahegao

-...fue divertido, mañana continuaremos...-dijo Tanuki para luego abandonar dejando a Yasaka que estaba con expresión de ahegao mientra se convulsiona por el orgasmos.

No podría evitar querer volver a engañar a Issei, quería volver hacerlo otra vez

Miró la foto de Issei con Kunou

-... Lo lamento mucho Ise, pero... Tanuki-sama me da el placer que necesito y deseó... - pensó viendo aquella foto aún teniendo aquella expresión ahegao en su rostro


	11. Asia argento

Asia estaba triste al ver que nada a mejorado con respecto a Issei en su matrimonio, como siempre sus problemas se radicaba en el cuerpo de Issei y sus frustraciones sexuales

A pesar de darlo por todos, solo a pocos de su harem con las excepciones de Koneko y Asia argento

Asia estaba terminando de regar la planta, Koneko miró a su amiga

Asia: hola Koneko-chan pasa algo? - dijo mientras regaba la planta

Koneko: nada y tú?...-dijo la albina mirando a su hermana del harem triste

Sabia que tenía y quería ayudarla

Asia: solo estoy regando las plantas estan algo secas - dijo con una falsa sonrisa

En su interior se sentia mal no tenia forma de disfrutar estar con Issei o sentir el placer

Koneko: es porque Sempai no puede complacerle?...-dijo Koneko sería de brazos cruzados

Asía miró a su hermana del harem

Asia: eh? K-Koneko-chan como dices eso - dijo con un leve sonrojo

Pero era cierto lo que decia Koneko, Issei no lograba satisfacerla

Koneko: hay una forma, es olvidarte de sempai y buscar placer en otra parte, es hacer adulterio...-dijo Koneko seria a lado a Asia

Asia: eh? Koneko-chan que estas diciendo nunca dejaria a Issei-san - dijo sorprendida por lo que dijo la nekomata

Koneko: yo lo hice, ayer anoche fui con onee-sama a cazar y chupar vergas gigantes... bebí mucha leches...-dijo Koneko con sonrojó

Asia: Que?! Koneko-chan dime que bromeas - dijo para que lo que le dijiera una nekomata fuera una broma

Koneko dio un suspiro y sacó su celular ahí le mostró a Asia una foto de koneko chupando una verga grande de un anciano enano

Asia: Koneko-chan como pudiste hacerle esto a Issei-san despues de todo lo que hizo por ti - dijo mokesta con Koneko

Pero sintio asco y algo curiosa al ver la verga de ese anciano

Koneko: pero Akeno-sempai, Kuroka onee-sama lo hacen...-dijo Koneko

-...debería intentarlo, se sentiría bien...-dijo Koneko

Asia: no puedo creer lo que dicen Issei-san hizo todo por ustedes, me voy pero se lo hare saber a Rias-Oneesama y Issei-san - dijo para levantarse

Comenzo a caminar hacia la cosa molesta por lo que hacian algunas de sus hermanas de Harem pero, tambien curiosa

Se detuvo al final ya que miró a Koneko seria

Koneko: debería intentarlo, almenos así estará satisfecha y amada como Kuroka onee-sama y a mi...-dijo Koneko sería dando su total apoyo a Asía

Asia: no le diras nada a nadie - dijo para tomar una desicion que puede cambiar su vida

Koneko: no, no le diré, esta noche se reúne un grupo de personas en la playa de kuoh, deberia ir...-dijo Koneko para irsr

Asia: esta bien... ire como sera - dijo para caminar y preparse para ir

Cambio de escena (noche)

Un tiempo despues Asia se encontraba en una playa, caminando tranquila buscando al grupo que le dijo Koneko, como tenia que estar preparada se puso una sudadera de playe junto a su bikini, caminaba tranquilamente por la playa por la noche

Asia: me pregunto donde estaran debi decirle a Koneko-chan - dijo para seguro caminando

Ella esta segura de lo que haria y queria probar el placer que Issei no podia darle

Aún estaba tímida, estaba reaccio a hacerlo, pronto vio a un grupo de 3 hombres

3 eran mayores de edad, viejos, y gordos

Asia camino hacia ellos psra ver si tenian lo que tanto buscanbn

Asia: h-hola disculpen como estan? -dijo slgo timida al ver al grupo

-...oh hola señorita, que hace a esta hora?...-decía el viejo 1 mientras que los 2 miraba a Asia que estaba tímida

Asia al verlo , se acobardó, ya quería irse rápido de aquí

Asia: pues paseaba por el parque perdon ya no molesto - dijo para ir a retirarse

-...espera, porque no te queda aquí con nosostros un rato, la noche es más tranquila y todos debe estar en cama...-dijo El viejo 2

Asia: pues tengo que llegar a casa, gracias por la invitacion pero debo irme - dijo para poder irse

Viejo3 : almenos enseñanos tus tetas, si?...-dijo el viejo 3 con una sonrisa de burla haciendo que Asia sienta una excitación en su interior

Asia: con eso me puedo ir... ok - dijo algo sumisa se bajo el cierre de sudadera para revelar su bikini

Realmente el calor hizo que Asia quiera más, se bajo por completo su cierre y miró el bulto en las entrepiernas de esos viejos

Anciano 1: vamos, no es suficientes, queremos más...-dijo el viejo

Asia: ok solo lo hago para poder irme - dijo para quitarse su bikini y mostrar sus tetas

Los viejos estaban felices, uno agarró sus pezones fuerte

-...tienen unos lindos pezones jovencita, esta tan dura...-dijo el viejo jugando con las tetas de Asia haciendo que Asia se excite

Asia: Ah~ tanto les gusta - dijo al ver como el anciano jugaba con sus tetas

Esto solo creaba mas excitación a Asia

Mientras que anciano 1 tocaban y jugaban con los pezones de Asia, anciano 2 se acercó a Asía

Anciano 2: oye jovencita, quiere un beso frances...-dijo el viejo sacando su lengua para besar a Asia

Asia: Ah~ claro señor - dijo mientras se excitaba con el anciano jugaba con sus pezones

Pronto el anciano 2 beso a Asia con un mojado y sucio beso de lengua mientras el anciano chupaba la lengua de Asia

Asia: Mmm~ (Ah~ que bien se siente) - pensó mientras se besaba con el anciano

Asia comenzó a disfrutar la combinación de beso y las acaricias de pezones

Esos ancianos lo trataban como una puta cualquiera

Asia: Mmm~ (Ah~ esto jamas lo habia sentido) - dijo mientras se excitaba

Esto la excitaba jamas habia sentido este placer

Anciano 3: oh mira lo mojada que esta...-dijo el anciano 3 mirando como dejaron de besar y tocar las tetas de Asia

Vieron que el coño de Asia no dejaba de gotear

Anciano 1: esto es malo...-dijo el anciano con burla mientras Asia siendo inocente, se preocupó

Anciano: no te preocupe, vamos a secarte, si...-dijo el anciano mientras que el otro anciano le bajo su traje de baño inferior que estaba muy mojada

Asia: le agradezco su ayuda estoy lista - dijo con seguridad y excitacion como se frotaba la verga en su coño

Asia pensó feliz que los ancianos sean buenas personas ayudando a una joven en problema

Asia: (es bueno que me quieran ayudar estas personas bueno, siempre los ancianos les gusta ayudar) - penso con una sonrisa de lo que hacian los ancianos

Pero su sonrisa se transformó en shock al ver que el anciano metió su gran verga en su coño muy profundo hasta tocar el útero de la ex-monja

Asia: AH~ Q-que estan haciendo - dijo asustada de lo hizo el anciano

Anciano: vamos a embarazarte, esta lista...- aún parados los 2, el anciano agarró la cintura de Asia para follarla dando embestidas

Asia: Ah~ esperen no quiero esto Ah~ - dijo al sentir como la embestian salvajemente

El otro anciano metió su verga grande al ano de Asia para follarla también haciendo una doble penetración

Asia: Ah~ paren por favor Ah~ - dijo al sentir la doble penetración haciendo que se excite mas

Pronto se término corriendo dentro de Asía tanto en el ano y coño con mucho semen haciendo que Asia se corriera también

Asia: Ahh~ me corro - dijo con cara de placer mientras se corria

Pronto los ancianos se fueron dejando a Asia tirada al suelo con las piernas abiertas que salían mucho semen por ambos agujeros


	12. Xenovia Quarta

La fiesta seguía para Issei que estaba tranquilo hablando con los líderes de las facciones mientras Xenovia se habia alejado del grupo para beber algo

Entré los invitados, estaba el líder del consejo de demonio, Fragg Paimon, el último de la familia Paimon

Estaba mirando con interés a Xenovia, lo que supo de sus informantes

Es que esa chica solía servir a la iglesia como exorcista hasta que término siendo una de los caballeros de Rias gremory.

Aún siendo demonio reencarnada, poseía el completo poder de una espada sagrada Durandal

Ya tenía a su objetivo en mente

Xenovia estaba tranquila bebiendo su bebida mientras miraba a Issei estar con sus amigos

No podría evitar sentir feliz tener una buena relación con Issei

fragg vio eso pues sabía que xenovia tenía una relación buena issei gracias a sus informantes

este pensaba en formas de acercase a xenovia sin que nadie los viera y menos issei

este poco a poco se acercó a xenovia

-...disculpa señorita, tiene su momento...-Xenovia escuchó una voz masculina para dar la vuelta

Miro a un demonio gordo y feo que le daba gana de vomitar, parecía un elefante en cuerpo humano

-...soy Fragg Paimon, líder del consejo...-dijo Fragg

-...un gusto soy xenovia Quarta que es lo que desea...-dijo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar

-...bueno quisiera hablar con usted...-dijo mientras miraba a xenovia

-...lo siento pero no puedo señor fragg mi ise me espera...- dijo ya que no aguantaba más el asco

Al ver que se iría, usó la técnicos de su familia, pronto su verga comenzó a liberar un fuerte afrodisíaco que llegó a la nariz de xenovia haciendola detener

-...sabe quería conocer a la gran portadora de la ex-durandal, dime eres fuerte?...-dijo Fragg al ver que funcionó

-...c-claro q-que soy fuerte que no lo parezco...-dijo mientras seguía oliendo el afrodisíaco

-...y no le importaría mostrarme su gran fuerza señorita xenovia...-dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvía más grande

No había tardado llevarla afuera de la fiesta donde Xenovia invocó su exdurandal enfrente de Fragg

-...hmm bueno puede empezar cuando quiera señorita...-dijo mientras xenovia solo se ponía nerviosa por el afrodisíaco

-...e-esta bien aquí v-voy señor fragg...-dijo mientras sujetaba a exdurandal con fuerza

-...no quiere venir a mi mansión, te invitó a unos tragos...-dijo con burla y arrogancia esperado a que la puta humana aceptara

-...e-eh no g-gracias señor fragg...-dijo mientras guarda a exdurandal

-...una lastima bueno con su permiso señorita xenovia...-dijo mientras dejaba salir más afrodisíaco para que xenovia lo oliera

Xenovia no soportó más, acepto, además el no parecía un mal tipo

Cuando Fragg estaba por irse, Xenovia habló

-...e-esta bien aceptó ir a su mansión señor fragg...-dijo mientras fragg solo dejó de soltar afrodisíaco

-...oh bueno como usted desee señorita xenovia vamos acompañe...-dijo para xenovia solo acercarce a fragg

Cambio de escena

Cuando llegó a la mansión, Xenovia estaba sentada en la barra del mini bar de Fragg

Estaba nerviosa mientras que Fragg colocó una jarra vacía de cerveza

-...bien, te daré la especialidad de la casa Paimon...solo hecho exclusivamente de mujeres fuertes como tu...-dijo Fragg

-...si esta bien señor fragg y dígame usted vive solo aqui o vive con alguien...-dijo xenovia

-...vivo solo nadie más vive o viene, por que la pregunta señorita xenovia...-dijo fragg

-...o ya veo entonces toda esta mansión es suya...-dijo xenovia

-...si la verdad ya me acostumbre a estar solo pero como dicen "una Compañía de alguien no es mala de ves en cuando"...-dijo mientras miraba a xenovia

Xenovia vio como Fragg sacó su verga enorme que era muy venosa, la colocó en la jarra y se corrió llenando hasta rebasar de semen la jarra para luego colocarla en la mesa para Xenovia.

-...tu bebida está servida...-dijo Fragg

xenovia vio eso sorprendida y con asco

-...encerio crees que me voy a tomar ese maldito y asqueroso semen...-dijo mientras miraba con odio a fragg

-...creeme te gustara mucho señorita xenovia beba su bebida...-dijo con una sonrisa

-...nunca me tomaría este semen de mierda...-dijo xenovia mientras tenía ganas de matarlo

Pronto el olor del semen paralizó a Xenovia, era un olor atrayente, había esperado a que fuera asqueroso el olor

Pero no fue así, miró la jarra lleno de semen burbujeante

Es la cultura que viven los demonios a comparación de los humanos, el semen en la jarra es símbolo de amistad y confianza ...-mintió con burla Fragg

-...p-pues n-no te creo n-nada señor fragg...-dijo xenovia mientras que seguía oliendo el semen

-...supongo que la señorita rías nunca te dijo eso pues este método casi nadie lo usa pero en cambio yo si pues esta es la tradición...-dijo fragg mintiendo

-...n-no e-entiendo según rías nunca existio e-esta t-tradicion...-dijo xenovia con incredulidad

-...bueno eso se debe a que este método no era nada bueno según unos demonios pero es tradicion solo que ya nadie la recuerda así que adelante señorita xenovia puede servirse...-dijo fragg mintiendo

Xenovia miro la jarra, con las 2 manos, levantó la jarra llena de semen, era pesada pero no era problema

-...b-bueno si esto es una tradición como una demonio rencarnada tengo que hacerlo...-dijo para esta poco a poco empezar a beber el semen

Fragg vio como todo salió como el lo planeó mientras xenovia esta le empezó a gustar el semen pues a pesar de ser muy amargo era algo dulce y delicioso

Xenovia comenzó a calentarse y excitarse mientras bebía poco a poco la jarra de un solo trago

fragg vio eso con una gran sonrisa y esperaba a que se beba todo

Sus pezones se endurecia y comenzaba a crecer, al igual que su culo, era el efecto de beber el semen de un paimon

-...bien, te gustó?...-dijo Fragg a Xenovia

-...b-bueno no negare que es un poco Salado aunque no entiendo por que rías y las demás me lo ocultaran...-dijo mientras veía a fragg

-...esas tradiciones era de ante de los nuevos maou, asi que no hay que preocuparse...-dijo Fragg para acariciar los pechos gigantes de xenovia

-...o-oye q-que e-estas h-haciendo...-dijo mientras se excitaba más

-...estoy asegurando que el efecto de la bebida sea seguro, seguro ya notaste tu poder haya aumentado a beber la bebida de la familia Paimon...-dijo Fragg acariciando los pezones duros

-...e-eh b-bueno e-eso es v-verdad pe-pero por que tienes que to-tocar mis pechos...-dijo xenovia mientras más se excitaba

Pronto Xenovia se dio cuenta que sus pechos era más grande que ante, al igual que su retaguardia...

Tenia los mismo pechos grande que Rias y Akeno

-...mis pechos…-gemia Xenovia

-...te disté cuenta...-dijo Fragg

-...eh si b-bueno si me disculpa me tengo que ir señor fragg...-dijo mientras se para

Pero pronto Xenovia vio que la verga de Fragg que era más grande que la de Issei cubierta de Issei

-...ante de irte,no quiere limpiar mi verga con tu boca?...-dijo Fragg

-...c-claro q-que n-no nunca l-lo limpiaria...-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado

-...pero es trabajo de la demonios reencarnadas como agradecimiento por beber la bebida de la familia paimon, muchos los hicieron en el pasado...-dijo Fragg

-...eh eso también es parte de la tradición o me estas engañando...-dijo Xenovia

Parte de la traición, juro por mi orgullo de demonio de clase alta que no miento...-mintió sin vergüenza alguna pero a los ojos de Xenovia, vio que era verdad

Tradición es tradición y ella quería aprender las tradiciones y cultura de demonios

-...b-bueno si es parte de la tradición tengo que aprender todas sus tradiciónes como demonios...-dijo mientras se acerca a fragg

-...unas de las tradiciones es que las reencarnadas siempre esta desnuda ante la presencia de un verdadero demonio de clase alta...-dijo Fragg

-...p-por que tengo que e-estar d-desnuda...-dijo

-..para sentirse libre ya que los demonios siempre se desnuda...-dijo Fragg mientra Xenovia miro su vestido de gala

-b-bueno e-esta bien señor fragg todo por ser la mejor d-demonio...-dijo para empezar a quitarse el vestido

Como resultados reveló su obscenos cuerpo en forma, Xenovia se agarró para levantar esa pesada verga cubierta de semen

No podría evitar olerlo, era muy fuerte, y más grande que la de Issei ya que la de Issei era normal pero el de Fragg era gigante

-...señor fragg con su permiso voy a empezar...-Pronto Xenovia comenzó a lamer el tronco de la verga grotesca, parecía la verga de un caballo adulto

-...entonces esto es una tradición verdad señor fragg...-dijo mientras dejaba de lamer

-..asi es, siga limpiando...-dijo Fragg viendo como Xenovia pronto comenzó a chupar los testículos gigantes llenos de pelos de Fragg

xenovia seguía chupando los testículos mientras con sus manos agarra la verga de fragg

Metió su verga en su boca y comenzó a chupar con una expresión obscenas mientras masturbaba

fragg solo miraba con una sonrisa viendo a xenovia como esta chupaba su verga

Fragg se cruzó de brazos y miró abajo a Xenovia chupar y degustar el sabor de esa enorme verga

Ni Issei tenía una verga así como lo tiene Fragg

en eso xenovia dejó de chupar su verga

-...bueno ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir con mi ise...-dijo mientras se para para ir donde estaba su vestido

Pero de repente una sombra se cernía haciendo que a Xenovia mirada la expresión maligna de Fragg

Cambio de escena 10 minutos después

En cuarto de Fragg se lleno de gemidos fuertes ya que Fragg desnudo estaba follando de forma anal a Xenovia que estaba en 4

-...p-por f-favor p-para s-solo m-mi i-ise m-me pu-puede ha-hacer esto...-dijo mientras seguía gimiendo

-...callate puta, solo eres una humana reencarnada que necesita saber cuál es tu lugar en el mundo...-dijo Fragg para seguir embistiendo con violencia al ano de Xenovia mientras le abofetea el trasero

-...n-no d-detente s-solo mi l-lindo i-se m-me es-espera d-dejame ir...-dijo xenovia mientras aguantaba gemir

Poco a poco Xenovia comenzaba a caer en el placer mientras sacaba su lengua mientras comenzaba a gemir con felicidad

Hacia tiempo que Issei la descuido debido a que siempre esta en misiones

Fragg miraba eso con gran felicidad pues había logrado que xenovia gimiera de placer

Sabe a quién pertenece puta reencarnada, se mi esposa!...-decía Fragg follandola con más fuerza

-...e-esta b-bien s-seré su e-esposa s-señor f-fragg...- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua por el placer que le estaba dando fragg

-...jajajajaja embarazate puta humana, dame un hijo!...-pronto Fragg metió su verga al coño de Xenovia para llenarla de semen al útero

...jajajajaja embarazate puta humana, dame un hijo!...-pronto Fragg metió su verga al coño de Xenovia para llenarla de semen al útero

-...SI DARÉ LUZ A SUS HIJOS SEÑOR FRAGG...-grito xenovia mientras sentía como era llenada por el semen

Sacando su verga de su coño haciendo salir mucho semen mientras xenovia pensaba en Issei con una sonrisa tonta de placer

-...señor fragg siga llenando mi cuerpo de su semen...-dijo xenovia mientras mostraba su gran culo

-...issei...perdonadme pero...-Xenovia sonrío con placer como le volvió a meter su enorme verga al coño lleno de semen

-...pero ya encontré alguien que me da mucho placer perdón...-dijo mientras era penetrada por la verga de fragg


	13. Irina shidou

Irina actualmente se encontraba en la casa de un monje de la iglesia en Japón, el padre Takeda a opinion de irina era un hombre agradable.

Aun que supongo que en verdad se preguntan, que hace una de las esposas del Sekiryuutei en la casa de un monje.

La razón era que Irina se había divorciado de issei ya que el por su trabajo como el pilar de las facciones al igual que su programa consumían mucho de su tiempo, el habia estado sacando tiempo para todas sus esposas pero dejo a Irina de lado.

Irina cansada de que no le preste atención y a las demás si, ella decidió divorciarse del castaño y se dedico al cuidado de monjes ancianos de la iglesia.

Aunque claro, el divorció a Issei no le tomó bien a la mayoría del harem, tanto que hasta Rias y Xenovia incluso suplicó

Flash back

Irina estaba en su cuarto empacando sus cosas, sabía que Issei estaba en depresión estando con Tannin y la verdad no quería verlo en este estado

Bueno ella estaba igual, después de todo le dolió mucho tener que decirle que su relación no iba a funcionar si seguían así, pero los dos necesitaban su tiempo para mas adelante poder seguir juntos.

\- solo... será un tiempo. Y seguro todo estará bien - decía Irina guardando la ropa en su maleta

Mientras empacaba, Irina recordó la promesa que hizo de niño con Issei cuando se casaría, estarían junto

Pero como podría mantener la promesa si Issei estaba rodeados de mujeres

Al principio no estaba feliz con la idea de compartir, pero Asia y Xenovia le había suplicado que aceptará ya que sería la mejor forma de estar junto

Desgraciadamente no era lo que quería, ya que con el tiempo, después de la guerra de trihexa y casarse

Issei tenía mucha responsabilidad como pilar de la alianza, por no hablar de seguir en el programa de Oppai dragón de ravel.

Incluso cuando Issei tiene pocos tiempo de está en casa, Rias,Kuroka, y las demás acapara su atención

Incluso le había pedido un poco de su atención, cosa que Issei no podía porque siempre esta cansado

Dando un suspiro triste, término empacando sus cosas para salir de la habitación para luego descender por la escalera

Al bajar, ahí están Rias junto a las demás chicas del harem de Issei

Rias, Akeno,Koneko, Kuroka, Asia,Xenovia, Ravel y Rossweisse

Asia estaba triste mientras Xenovia no sabia que decir no comentar

Rias miró con seriedad a Irina

-...que quiere...-dijo Irina sabiendo que le ordenaría volver a Issei

\- Irina, sabemos bien por que es todo esto, pero no te has puesto a pensar que el sufre también? - dice Rías seria

-...no, seguro se calmara si ustedes dejan que Issei les toque sus pechos...lo siento pero no volveré hasta que Issei tomen en cuenta a mi y a las demás...no somos sus juguetes o trofeos para que Issei pueda presumir...-dijo Irina sería

Eso enojó a las chicas.

\- acaso crees que todo es nuestra culpa? Es mas tuya Irina por no hacer nada, a diferencia de ti nosotras ya somos mujeres que actúan como verdaderas esposas, tu aun vives en el pasado pensando así - dice Akeno seria

-...mi culpa?, se que Issei tiene trabajo porqué Ravel agrega más agenda al trabajo haciendo que Issei este menos en casa solo para que Ravel pueda estar más con Issei...-dijo Irina haciendo sentir mal a Ravel

-...una vez issei y yo teníamos la oportunidad hacerlo, iba a entregar mi virginidad pero Kuroka se metió en el medio dejandome a un lado...-dijo Irina haciendo que Kuroka se diera cuenta que era verdad

-...como se supone que estaré con issei si nadie respeta el turno de los demás...ya que soy la única que quedó atrás...-dijo Irina

Todas comenzaron a pensar en lo que decía Irina, y recordaron como todas la veces que pasaron con Issei hasta en los momentos íntimos siempre estaba Irina ellas la hacían aun lado.

\- yo... no... lo sabía - decía Xenovia recordando como ella hacia a su amiga de lado de su amado

\- I... Irina... lo... lo siento - decía Asia

Rias también ya que ella también era egoísta ya que todos los dias era la primera en estar con Issei

Se había decidido que para hoy dejaría a Irina un día con Issei ya que para eso era las hermanas del harem

\- I... Irina... lo sentimos, tienes razón... supongo que aun no estamos del todo metidas en el papel de ser una buena esposa para Issei... de ahora en adelante, cada una tendrá un día para el... - dice Rías

-...eso ya no importa, porque de todos modos, ya me divorcie con issei, ya no viviré en el hogar hyoudou...-dijo Irina tomando a todas por sorpresa

Xenovia se acercó junto a Asia

\- que?! Irina estas segura de lo que dices? - dice Xenovia exaltada

\- hicimos muy mal en hacerte eso pero ya no volverá a pasar - dice Asia con lagrimas

-...no, lo digo enserio, al igual que Issei tiene responsabilidades como pilar, yo tengo responsabilidades para cuidar a los ancianos enfermos de la iglesia, es mi trabajo como ángel de michael-sama...-dijo Irina sería

Xenovia seria tomo a Irina de los hombros.

\- Irina eres mi amiga, siempre te apoyé en todo pero quiero que sepas que si cruzas esa puerta... no quiero que vengas suplicando... - dice Xenovia seria

Irina sin decir nada se fue dejando a Asia que lloró mientras Xenovia se maldecía

El resto se las chicas también se culpaban por ser egoísta

Fin del flash back

Después del divorcio se dedicó a los cuidados de los ancianos

Su trabajo era cuidar a un anciano que era el padre Takeda

Había vivido una semana con el en casa

irina tenía las bolsas de compras, era hora de hacer la cena

\- no debo pensar en eso, ahora estoy cumpliendo con mi deber de ángel - dice Irina entrando a la casa y dejando las cosas en la cocina.

El interior del hogar era limpio, vivir con el viejo de 60 años había sido difícil pero con el tiempo fue acostumbrandose

Irina se acercó a ver al viejo acostado en su fueron donde veía la tela..

En su tiempo, Takeda era un respetado exorcista, ahora era un viejo gordo

-..oh Irina-kun viniste...-dijo Takeda mientras Irina sacaba la toalla y balde de agua

\- si, traje todo para cenar hoy, Takeda-san. - dice Irina sonriendo al padre

-...pero primero es hora del baño...-dijo Irina mojando la toalla mientras que Takeda se quitó su yukata revelando su cuerpo viejo y gordo con un taparrabo

Comenzó a pasar el trapo mojado por todo el cuerpo de Takeda empezando por su espalda, pero Irina no notó que estaba pasando sus pechos por su lomo.

\- bien, ahora levante el brazo - dice Irina

Takeda hizo lo que pidió Irina levantó su brazo haciendo levantar esos grandes pechos

-...Kyahh...-Irina se sobresalto

-..oh lo siento Irina-kun...-dijo Takeda viendo que manchó la camisa de Irina

Irina miró su camisa mojada, luego se la quitó quedando solo en sostén que era blanco.

\- listo, así no habrá problema si me mojo - dice Irina para seguir lavando el cuerpo de Takeda

Al ver eso hizo que Takeda sintiera que se paró mucho

-...ah no, esto es malo...Irina-kun me hiciste parar...-dijo Takeda viendo su ereccion

\- ¿eh? - Irina miró como el taparrabo de Takeda se había levantado señal de que estaba excitado, eso la puso muy roja.

\- lo... lo siento, no pensé que... no quería que... - decía Irina toda roja y avergonzada

Pronto se acercó para quitar el taparrabo revelando su enorme verga que era más grande que la de Issei pero también sucio

Agarró el trapo mojado para limpiar

\- eto... creo que debería limpiarlo - dice Irina pasando el trapo por la verga de Takeda.

Pronto comenzó a masturbarle la verga a Takeda haciéndolo gemir al viejo que se excitaba

Irina también comenzó a gemir un poco, sentía algo raro en su entrepierna, la sentía caliente.

\- ah~ ah~ - gemia Irina ahora usando las dos manos para masturbar a Takeda

Takeda ya comenzaba a sentir que se correría, pronto abrazo a Irina para darle un mojado y lujurioso beso de lengua mientras su mano pasaba por el enorme culo de la As de michael

Ante el repentino beso Irina no hizo nada, lo correspondió como pudo y masturbó mas rápido y fuerte la verga del padre Takeda.

Gracia al collar de cruz de Michael, impedía caer y volverse en ángel caída por lo que estaba aliviada

Mientras seguía el beso, Takeda dejó de agarrar fuerte el culo de Irina para acariciar fuerte su coño mojado

-...maldita mocosa, te atreve a llamarte ángel tratando de seducirme con tu malvado cuerpo, voy a exorcitarte...-dijo Takeda viendo la expresión de ahegao feliz de Irina

hooo~... - gemía Irina feliz mientras daba masajes a la punta de la verga del padre con el trapo que ya estaba mojado del pre semen del gordo y olía

En ese instante el viejo puso a Irina en el suelo con las piernas muy abiertas

Irina estaba entré querer hacerlo o no ya que era un pecado muy grande

Pero al ver esa enorme verga, ahí supo lo que realmente quería

\- Takeda-san~... - decía Irina mientras abría mas las piernas y hacía aun lado su braga dejando expuesto su coño mojado.

-...toma esto ángel pervertída!...-Takeda grito mientras de una embestida de su verga entró muy profundo al coño de Irina

La As de Michael gimió fuertemente al sentir como le penetraban el coño, mas que dolor que sentía por perder la virginidad era placer, un placer que nunca antes sintió ni masturbandose.

Irina comenzó a gemir ruidosamente sin vergüenza mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

Ya no pensaba en que lo que hacía estaba mal, todo eso se fue a la mierda y solo se centraba en sentir ese placer que Takeda le daba.

\- ah~ mas~ mas Takeda-san~ - gemía Irina con felicidad en su rostro

-...que no siente vergüenza, que diría Michael-sama si te viera así ángel ninfómana!...-decía Takeda follandola con más violencia

\- el nunca lo sabrá~... me dio esto para evitar que cayera si tenía relaciones~ no hay de que ah~ preocuparse - decía Irina mirando con placer al padre Takeda mientras abraza su cintura con las piernas

-...vas a quedar embarazada puta, va a dar luz a muchos bebés...-exclamó ya sintiendo querer correrse

¡si~! ¡embaraceme~! ¡llene mi cuarto de bebes con sus semilla Takeda-san~! - gemia Irina sintiendo que se corría también

Takeda pronto gruñe gimiendo mientras su verga se corrió llenando por completo el útero de Irina llenándola a tope de semen hasta más no poder

\- ¡KYAH~! - Irina exclamó al correrse con Takeda sintiendo como era llenada de semen, seguro iba a quedar embarazada

Sacando su verga del coño.

Pfffff

Vio como su coño caía mucho semen mientras Irina temblaba con las piernas a abiertas y sus tetas expuesta

-...gracia Irina-kun, deberíamos hacerlos más seguidos no?...-dijo Takeda feliz

\- h... hai... - decía Irina con la mirada perdida llena de placer.

Estaba mal pero eso no le importaba, le gusto mucho y no iba a dudarlo la próxima vez.


	14. Valery lucifer

Valery estaba feliz, después que Nocti se fuera en un viajé de entrenamiento con Ddraig y Albion, finalmente tendría su momento con su esposo.

Nunca había tenido esa privacidad debido a su hijo y también por el trabajo que tiene issei para mantener tanto a ella como a Nocti

Aunque no había necesidad de tal cosa pero Issei preferiría ganar con esfuerzo para enseñar a su hijo lo importante que es el trabajo

Ahora mismo estaba mirando la lencería que había comprado

Issei estaba en su habitación preparando todos para el trabajo de seguridad de un centro comercial, al parecer recién llamo su jefe debido a que un compañero suyo de trabajo salió herido y necesitaba alguien lo cubra su turno

Pronto sintió que alguien la abraza su espalda, sentía esos 2 enorme y suaves montículo frotando su espalda

-...Valery eres tu...-decía Issei aún mirando al espejo ya que vio una cabellera plateada

-... ¿Ya no me recuerdas a tu esposa cariño?...- dijo la ya identificada como Valéry

-...nueva lencería?...-dijo Issei viendo la lencería de su esposa, muy hermosa y sexy..

-...así es cariño y la compre para momentos especiales ya sabes...- dijo Valéry con una cara juguetona

-...(suspiro) desearía pero no ahora, me llamaron del trabajo, tengo que cubrir este turno de noche...-dijo Issei triste y llena de vergüenza

... Y yo que la quería usar con el...- dijo Valéry algo decaída para luego agarrar su móvil de la mesita de noche de su cama y ver un mensaje de alguien desconocido

\- ¿debería llamarlo?- fue lo que pensó Valéry para después de unos minutos llamar al número donde un chico respondió

-...que sucede?...-dijo una voz masculina pero sonaba irritado ya que era la hora de dormir

Sabia que era el prometido de Rias gremory, pero sin duda habló

-... Vaya así me hablas y yo creía que éramos amigos...oye compre algo que quizás quieras ver- dijo Valéry con algo de enojo lo primero y lo último de manera coqueta

\- y dime...¿Que te parece?... La quieres ver en primera fila- dijo Valéry con una voz coqueta con algo de súplica algo que no debería pasar ya que está casada

Cambio de escena

En el interior del living del hogar se abrió un círculo mágico que al brillar, parecía un hombre de la edad de Issei

Usaba una ropa oscura, piel bronceado, tenía en su cintura una espada.

Takehito asami, el actual esposo de Rias gremory y actual pilar de la alianza

-...donde está Lucifer...-dijo Takehito

Después de unos minutos se habría la puerta del baño mostrando a una Valéry con su lencería puesta y está hablo -y dime ¿qué te parece?- dijo Valéry con sensualidad en su voz mientras movía sus caderas de manera sexy

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, la Hakuryuukou y esposa del sekiryuutei vestida de esa forma tan indecente

-...vaya quién hubiera imaginado que la gran Hakuryuukou, fuera una puta sin vergüenza...-dijo Takehito con burla y lujuria

\- bueno eso es en ciertas ocaciones lo soy como en estas- dijo Valéry de manera sensual mientras se acercaba al moreno moviendo sus caderas provocando a este en el acto hasta que la lucifer se acercó a él y puso sus pechos en un brazo de este para está hablar

\- y dime esa gremory tan siquiera hace lo que yo hago- dijo Valéry

Para el chico responder

-...no, jejeje estoy sorprendido...-dijo para agarrar esas tetas grandes y comenzar a acariciar sus pezones bajo su lencería.

-...tengo entendido que esta casada con el sekiryuutei incluso tiene un hijo con el...que sucede, ese inútil no te complace...-dijo El moreno para lamer la mejilla de Valery

-... ah~ Ese idiota me ha estado dejando descuidada ah~ ya ni siquiera hacemos nada de esto pero veo que a ti tampoco te cuidan muy bien- dijo Valéry con una excitación bastante notable y algo de gemidos de por medio

-...según el lo hace por nuestro bien pero me a estado dejando con bastantes ganas últimamente- hablo nuevamente la peli plata

-...jejejeje entonces porque no vienes a vivir conmigo, estoy seguro que te recibire muy bien...-dijo con lujuria para apretar los pezones bajo la lencería de Valery consiguiendo gemir

\- me gustaría sabés... Además tu si me atenderias mejor que el estúpido de issei y yo te atendería mejor que la estúpida de la mimada esa que tienes como esposa... Lo pensare dijo Valéry mientras movía sus manos a la zona íntima de su amante para esta nuevamente hablar

-ademas y no tengo al idiota de albion lo tiene mi hijo además que también tiene a Ddraig así que mi estúpido esposo jamás se daría cuenta- dijo Valery haciendo que el chico tenga cara de confusión para Valéry hablar nuevamente

-... Eso significa que podemos hacerlo y jamás se dará cuenta...- dijo Valéry con anhelo de ser penetrada por alguien y sentirse "amada"

-...y si le doy a tu hijo un "hermanito" puta lucifer...-dijo con burla Takahito bajando el pantalón revelando su enorme ereccion

-... Me parece bien...- dijo Valéry mientras se ponía de rodillas hasta la altura del miembro de su amante para empezar a chuparlo

Takahito comenzó a gemir disfrutando la mamada que le daba la lucifer. Realmente era increíble como ella que era conocida por ser la hakuryuukou más fuerte ahora sw rebaja para ser su puta personal

Valéry seguía en su trabajo de chupar el miembro de takahito y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad haciendo gemir más su amante y que ella se exite más y más para después dejar de chuparlo y hablar

-... ¿Te gusta?...- pregunto Valéry de manera juguetona

Como respuesta, Takahito agarró a Valery por el cabello para comenzar a mover más rápido su cintura embistiendo con más fuerza para joder a la garganta de la descendiente de Lucifer Original

La lucifer se sorprendió para después seguir el ritmo de su amante ella había superado en velocidad además se sentía diferente sentía algo que con issei no sentía... Ser amada... Y follada por alguien ella era un descendiente de la lucifer original la palabra "puta" le quedaba perfectamente a ella

Pronto Takahito comenzó a gruñir para correrse dentro de la garganta de Valery

-...esperó que te guste, donde quedó tu orgullo como mujer, eh puta?...-dijo Takahito

Valéry trago todo el semen de takahito para hablar

-...fue destruido por su semen y creeme ocupo mas- dijo Valéry de manera de súplica y se ponía en la cama en 4 moviendo sus caderas

Takahito sonrió y se acercó al oído de Valery

-...lo hacemos en la habitación de tu hijo, perra?... seguro no te importaria...-dijo Takahito para lamer la oreja de la lucifer

-... ahh~Donde quieras no me importa...- dijo Valéry en un estado de excitación y lujuria pura mientras su vajina está mojada a más no poder

Cambio de escena

En el cuarto de Nocti, se escuchó fuertes gemidos de como Takahito follaba a Valery con fuerza

La lucifer aullaba como una puta en celos

-... Ahhh~ Ahh~ Ahh dame más~ ahh dame más...- gemía Valéry pidiendo ser penetrada más y más por su amante

-...dime que eres para mi puta lucifer, a quién pertene, cual es tu lugar en el mundo!...-Grito Takahito para seguir follandola con más fuerza al coño mientras se movía mucho la cama golpeando la pared

-...ahh~ Soy tu puta personal Ahh ahh ahhh te pertenezco a ti ahh ahhh ahhh y soy solo una puta...- decía Valéry entre gemidos con los ojos en blanco y la lengua de fuera con algo de baba saliendo de está ella se había perdido completamente en su lujuria demoníaca y draconiana

-...embarazate puta, tendrá un bebé de un humano débil como yo!...-pronto Takahito dio unos últimos embestidas para luego de una fuerte embestida más se corre llenando el útero de Valery con su semen

Valéry al sentir como era llenada sus ojos se abrieron como platos para dar un gran gemido

-... AHH...- fue el gran gemido que dio Valéry a los 4 vientos por suerte la habitación tenía un sello de silencio para luego escucharse los gadeos de cansancio de Valéry

Takahito dio un suspiro para subirse los pantalones

-...bien, se me hace tarde, esperó que eso sea suficiente para ti puta, el bebé es tuyo, que el idiota de tu marido lo cuide...-dijo Takahito

-... No te preocupes ese idiota jamás se dará cuenta...- dijo Valéry diciendo que su esposo era un estúpido según ella para ella nuevamente hablar

-... Además si se llega a dar cuenta es tan estúpido que me perdonara...- dijo está nuevamente

-...pobre de tu hijo por tener una madre que no es más que una puta...adiós...-dijo Takahito

Asi takahito se fue dejando a Valéry en la habitación sola mientras se quitaba su lencería para ir al baño y tomar una ducha pensando - fue la mejor noche de mi vida-


End file.
